Does What Happens in Vegas Really Stay in Vegas?
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: Two friends are about to find out if there is any truth of the saying "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" after a drunken night of fun and a huge mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**This is what happens when I watch too much 'Friends'. I get inspired by an episode and start a new story.**

* * *

Lita opened her eyes and was met by the bright sunlight streaming inside the room. She immediately closed her eyes before she opened them once again, but this time slowly as she was trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. But the bright light was the least of her concerns. She felt her head pounding as she tried to sit up, but that was a fail. She quickly realized she was most likely suffering from a hangover, but she couldn't remember much from last night which kind of confirmed to her that there was definitely some drinking that happened. Or actually a lot.

She tried to sit up again and was finally able to do so. She leaned back against the headboard and looked around the hotel room and noticed that it looked different from the room she was sharing with one of her best-friends._There could be a good explanation for that, _she thought to herself as she continued looking around the room and stopped when she saw her ex-boyfriend right next to her in the bed. She closed her eyes and groaned. _Oh God no. No no no no no. Please no. This is not happening_. _Wait, this doesn't mean anything happened. We just fell asleep in the same bed. So what? That doesn't mean anything happened._

Too bad she didn't believe anything she was thinking. And then she had good reason not to believe it. She was nearly naked. _Okay, this still doesn't mean anything._

"Edge," she said trying to wake him up. "Edge," she repeated herself once again when he didn't respond the first time. "Wake up." This time, she started to shake him. "Edge! Wake up!" _Ouch okay, that was a bad idea. _Her headache got worse. How was that even possible?

"What?" He shifted in bed so that now he was lying on his stomach instead of his side and buried his head in the pillow. "Keep it down," he mumbled.

"Wake up," she repeated for what felt like the millionth time to her.

"Stop talking Li." Wait, why was he talking to his ex-girlfriend right now? Sure their relationship ended on good terms and it wasn't unusual that they talked to one another since they were pretty close friends even after their romantic relationship came to an end. But why was she in the same hotel room as him? Why were they in the same bed as one another? And more importantly, why was he naked?

He struggled to sit up in bed but was finally able to do it. He looked over at her before he spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," came her honest reply.

"What happened?"

She sighed as she looked away from him. "I don't know."

"What the hell is going on?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know. Stop asking me. Just... Tell me one thing," she said looking back at him. "Please tell me you aren't completely naked under that sheet."

"I'm not," he replied.

"Really?" She asked half relieved and half confused.

"No," he replied cautiously. He was getting ready for her to freak out any moment now.

"No!" She groaned, placing her head in her hands. "This cannot be happening. We didn't...?" She couldn't even bring herself to finish the statement. "Did we...?" She looked back up at him.

"No. I... We didn't. I mean we couldn't. We couldn't have had. Could we?"

"I don't know," Lita answered after she thought about it for a while. "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"Well, we're not stupid nor are we naive so let's just admit that something happened because it definitely did. I mean, I'm completely naked and you-"

"Don't look at me." She interrupted him as she pulled the sheet closer to herself.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing I haven't already seen before." That earned him a glare.

"Shut up. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He did as she demanded. She got up out from the bed and took the chance to grab the rest of her clothes that were scattered on the floor nearby and put them on before she sat down again. "Alright, you can open them up again."

He snorted when he saw she was fully clothed. "Really?"

"What are we going to do?" Lita asked after a while.

Edge shrugged. "Nothing. Does it really matter? It happened, there's nothing more to it. It's not like we haven't slept together before."

"Yes, but there's a big difference. We're not together anymore."

"It's not a big deal. We were able to stay friends after we broke up. We did kind of sleep together a lot during that time-"

"Shut up."

"-and we were able to get over that."

Lita nodded. "You're right. I don't know why I'm making a big deal out of this. I guess I just want to know what happened."

"Duh, we-"

She slapped him across his chest. "I mean how it happened you idiot," she interrupted him. "Let's just forget about this." Little did she know, that was going to be much easier said then done considering they didn't know everything that happened the night before. "We have to get ready now. We're supposed to meet everyone for brunch." She got up from the bed with the intention to get fresh clothes out of her bag when she remembered she wasn't in her room. But then for some reason, she found her bag lying near the door. She didn't understand how that got there but she didn't care much. She started to look through her bag and pulled out her outfit for the day. "I'm gonna take a shower first, you can take one after me."

He smirked before he spoke knowing she wasn't going to like his suggestion. "Or we could save some time and take one together."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom with her clothes in her hand. "Yea, I'm not making that mistake again."

"You're not very nice," he pouted.

* * *

"How do we think our lovely friends are doing?" Chris Jericho asked the four others at the table while they were waiting for other two.

"Lita called me," Victoria was the first to reply. "She said she would be here soon. She sounded fine. Maybe they're okay with what happened."

"Same with Edge," Christian piped up after he took a sip of his coffee. "He called and said he would be here in a couple of minutes. Didn't sound any different."

"So did either of them mention they were with the other?" Trish asked as she glanced between her husband and friend.

"Nope," they both replied in unison.

"Do you think they remember what happened?" Victoria asked.

Christian shrugged. "Don't know, but they were pretty drunk so I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," Chris gestured towards the duo who were making their way towards the other.

"Hey," everyone greeted each other as the two took a seat at the table.

"Coffee. I need coffee," Lita said reaching for a cup. Thankfully, there was already some at the table.

"Good idea," Edge said, doing the same. They soon became aware of the fact that their friends were staring at them with an amused expression on each of their faces. "What?"

"Are we going to talk about what you guys did last night?" It was Christian who asked before anyone else could.

Edge and Lita glanced at one another before the former replied to his brother. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. We know. We saw you guys."

"What?" Lita asked confused, getting a little uncomfortable. "What are you talking about?"

Chris chuckled. It looked like they didn't remember. "Well, it looks like Christian got himself a sister last night."

Lita looked at Edge in confusion, then she looked over to Christian. "Isn't your mom a little too old to be having a kid right now?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "He was talking about you. You're my new sis."

"Um, no. Edge is you brother," she said gesturing to the blonde man next to her. "I'm just your friend."

"Not anymore," Victoria mumbled against the cup of coffee in her own hands before she took a sip from it.

"What the hell is going on?" Edge started to ask. "What are you all going on about?"

"You two really don't remember what happened?" Trish asked.

The two glanced at one another before Lita spoke up. "Um sort of, but that's not really any of your business."

"Just spit out whatever it is that you guys are talking about." Edge was pretty confused and annoyed. He just wanted to know what everyone was talking about.

"We almost witnessed a wedding last night," Chris replied, still not giving them a direct answer. "But we were a bit late so we missed it."

"Oh. Who got married?"

That's when Chris started laughing with Christian and Trish joining in. They found this pretty funny. "You guys did," Victoria replied since the other three were too busy laughing.

Edge and Lita looked at Victoria in confusion and then at one another. They both laughed at that. "Um, no we didn't."

"Yea, why would we get married?" Lita added. "It's not like we're even together."

"Yea, we're not stupid that we would randomly get married."

And that's when memories from last night flooded into their minds. They gasped in near unison, their eyes widening in shock. "No." Both Chris and Victoria were right, they did get married to one another last night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Yay or nay? Do we like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Last Night*_

_Edge sat alone bored out of his mind in his hotel room. He was thinking of what to do the last night he and his friends were in Las Vegas. They had been in Vegas for a couple of days spending some time off from work together. He wanted to have some more fun before they went back to the real world and their lives in New York the next afternoon. He didn't know what to do, he just knew that he didn't want to do it alone. He didn't know where Chris was and the other man wasn't answering his phone so hanging out with him was not an option. Christian ditched him so he could spend some time with his wife so that crossed two more people off the potential hang out list. And then there were two others left on the list: Lita and Victoria. He decided he would go down the hall to their hotel room and see if they were still there and wanted to do something._

_He got up from the couch and grabbed his phone before he walked to the door and opened it. He was pretty surprised to see someone else on the other side of the door. She looked like she was about to knock on it, but he opened the door before she could do so._

_"Hey," he said when he saw one of his friends who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend, Lita._

_"Um. Wow. Hi. Did you know I was about to knock. Psychic or something?"_

_"Or something," he said moving away from the entrance so she could enter. "I was actually about to come see if you and Vicki wanted to do something."_

_She walked into the room and sat down on the couch with him doing the same before she replied. "Well, it's just me. She totally left me. I don't know where she went. But I came here for the same reason. It's our last day in Vegas and Trish decided she wanted to spend the last day with her husband and Vicki just disappeared. So I came to see if you and Chris wanted to do something." She looked around the rest of the room before she continued. "And by the looks of it, he's not here."_

_He shook his head. "Nope. He left too. So I guess it's just the two of us. What do you wanna do?"_

_Lita had to bite the inside of her cheek for a bit so she wouldn't ruin the cruel joke she just thought of. "I'm thinking Chippendales. It's like a live 'Magic Mike'! Can't get any better than that."_

_"Isn't that like a guy stripping show?" She nodded which caused him to scrunch his nose in disgust. "Um, are you messing with me?"_

_"No! We picked the perfect hotel to stay at. They actually perform here every night. Let's go!" She couldn't fight it anymore and started to laugh because it looked like he actually believed her. "Chill, I was kidding. I wasn't serious."_

_"Okay good. Because I wouldn't have went with you."_

_She started laughing at him again. "You should have seen the look on your face." He simply rolled his eyes and said nothing. "So what do you want to do?" She asked after she sobered up. "What do you propose we do?"_

_Edge shrugged. "Let's just go exploring downstairs. I'm sure we'll find something."_

_She nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go."_

_He got up from the couch and extended a hand towards her. "Ready for trouble?"_

_She winked at him before she accepted his hand and stood up as well. "You know it." Little did they know, they were going to regret that idea later on._

_A couple of hours had passed and the former couple was pretty drunk. They had been to a couple of clubs as well as one casino and all they really did was drink. The first round started off as a drinking contest and it just escalated from there. There was also some dancing that occurred between the two which was dangerously close to risqué dancing. There had also been a whole lot of shameless flirting. They didn't know who started it first, but the other didn't stop it from continuing._

_They were currently stumbling their way through the hotel not knowing nor caring where they were headed. That's when Lita stopped in place and grabbed Adam's wrist, stopping him in place as well. He turned around looking at her with a confused expression on his face._

_"What?" He asked with a confused voice matching his face._

_She said nothing as she moved closer to him. She raised her hands, pulling his head down to hers and placed a lingering kiss on his lips with him responding almost immediately. Their kiss deepened soon after. They broke apart a few moments later when they both were in some desperate need of air._

_"Not that I mind, but why did you do that?"_

_She gave him a goofy grin. "Because I like kissing you."_

_He smirked while he moved closer to her so they could repeat their earlier action. "I like kissing you too." She was about to say something, but was cut off when his lips met hers once again. The kiss was brief this time with the redhead pushing the blonde away from her._

_"We can't keep kissing one another cuz then I'm gonna wanna do more than that."_

_He raised a brow. "So? What's wrong with that?"_

_"We're not married! We're gonna go to hell!" She was paranoid and he found her drunken state very cute._

_"So then if we were married then you would sleep with me?"_

_She nodded. "Yup." Then she said something which made no sense whatsoever- not that much they said the past couple of hours made any sense- but it made perfect sense to the two since they were clearly drunk out of their minds. "Oh my God! Let's get married!"_

_"Really?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And then we can do whatever we want with one another!"_

_He grinned which meant he agreed with the idea and was pretty excited for it. "Let's get married!"_

_"We're getting married!" The two shouted excitedly, repeating those words to everyone they passed by. They eventually calmed down just a little so they could ask someone where the nearest chapel was which happened to be closer than they thought; it was in the hotel they were staying in. It didn't take that long for them to find said chapel which they entered with the intention of getting married._

_"What are we doing here?" Chris asked to no one in particular but was hoping for an answer from one of the other three he was currently with._

_"Because I want to see how a Vegas wedding works," Trish replied as the two, along with Christian and Victoria, stood outside the wedding chapel in the hotel they were staying at._

_"Yea, like how drunk are these people that they would get married here," Victoria added._

_"Where are Lita and Edge?" Trish asked. "Li did say she wanted to see a Vegas wedding too before we came here. I called her, but she's not picking up her phone."_

_"She's not in the room either," Victoria added. "I went their earlier and she wasn't there."_

_"Same with Edge," Chris said. He shrugged. "Maybe they're together. Who knows?"_

_As if on cue, the doors to the chapel they were about to enter so they could witness a wedding or two opened. They were all shocked and surprised by the scene that was taking place right in front of their eyes._

_"Come on wife," Edge said as he led his new bride outside the chapel._

_"Let's go husband!" The bride giggled as she followed the groom._

_The four watched on and were pretty speechless as their two friends disappeared from sight._

_"What-" Victoria started._

_"-the-" Christian continued._

_"-hell?" Chris finished._

_"Seriously?" Trish added._

_The group of four burst out into hysterical laughter after they overcame the shock of their two very drunk friends getting married to one another. There was no way they were ever going to let either Edge or Lita live this down._

_*End*_

"Oh my God," Lita spoke after she remembered the details of the night before. "Did we seriously get married just because we wanted to have sex?" She asked looking at her husband.

"And the fact that you were paranoid we were going to hell if we had premarital sex." Looks like she wasn't the only one who remembered the details of what led them to their wedding. "Hadn't stopped us before." That earned him a glare. He shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

"Ugh!" She groaned, letting her head fall on the table which caused her head to hurt even more. That was an action that could be added to the lists of things she regretted in the past 12 or so hours. But she still didn't lift her head from the table. "Oh my God," she repeated once again. She couldn't believe she married her ex while drunk, she was hoping it was all just a dream.

Chris looked over at Edge and smirked before he spoke. "Is that something she was saying a lot of last night?" That earned him two glares: one from the man he spoke to and one from the woman who finally lifted her head from the table. "I probably would have gotten the answer to that if I walked in like a minute after I did."

"Excuse me?" Edge asked confused. Being confused was nothing new that day. He had been confused about a whole lot since the moment he woke up.

"Vicki packed Lita's bag because there was no way she was going to make it back to their room. So I kindly dropped it off in what was our room before you two got hitched. I left it by the door because you two were busy making out on the couch and I didn't want to see what was going to happen after that."

Christian chuckled. "Told you you were my new sister."

Lita looked over his way and scowled. "I'm glad you find this all funny."

He shrugged. "It kind of is." He smirked before adding the next part and burst into laughter right after. "Welcome to the family." Unfortunately for him, he was sitting directly across from her so she kicked him. "Ouch. Why couldn't you have married someone less violent?" He asked his brother.

"You deserved it," came Edge's response.

"I wonder if we're going to find out how someone with red hair and green eyes looks in like nine months or something," Chris voiced. He was having way too much fun with this. Trish and Victoria were both relatively quiet ever since the two newlyweds realized they were married, but they broke their silence as they erupted into laughter along with Christian and Chris after the latters innocent thought.

"I could kill you all." Lita asked pretty annoyed. She was hoping he was sitting right across from her so she could kick him just like she did to Christian not long ago.

"Control your woman Edge."

That was it. Lita finally had enough. She got out of her chair and was about to jump across the table and near Chris so she could attack him, but she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back down. She pulled her arm out of Edge's grasp and stood up once again, this time she was calm or as close to it as she could be given the circumstances.

"I hate you all," Lita said before she walked away and left.

Edge sighed while he too got up from the chair he previously occupied. "You're such an ass clown." With that said, he followed after his wife.

"He stole my line."

The newlywed couple went back to Edge and Chris'- or maybe their own- room. Adam asked Lita if she was okay and she sarcastically replied she was perfect. He wisely chose not to say anything after that. They spent the next hour in silence as the two separately thought about what they could do in regards to their marriage and got their belongings together so they could leave for their flight which was in a couple of hours.

* * *

The group of six friends were finally on a plane for their flight to New York a couple of hours later. It was a little over five hour flight and so far only one hour had passed. The first hour passed by pretty quiet for the redhead. The plane was only about 75% full so she decided she wanted to sit alone and away from her friends so she could finally have some peace. Chris and Christian sort of apologized to her for how they were acting earlier that day, but she said she didn't care because she knew they weren't sincere with their apology and she probably would have laughed too if it was someone else that was in her situation. Unfortunately for her, that peace and quiet was about to get ruined by Trish.

"Hey sissy," Trish said as she sat down next to Lita on the empty seat. "Who would have thought one day we would be married to brothers? We always joked about that and now it happened! And now we're officially sisters!"

Lita continued to look out the window while she replied to the blonde. "And who would have thought that one day I would want to do nothing more than open this window and push you out of a flying plane?"

Trish chuckled. "Someone's violent and moody."

Lita rolled her eyes, finally turning a little so she was facing Trish. "And someone is annoying." She sighed. "What do you want blondie?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to spend some time with my bestie turned sissy."

The redhead gave her a disbelieving look. "Right. And stop calling me 'sissy', we're not sisters."

"Come on Li, what's the big deal?" That earned her a glare and Lita was about to say something until Trish continued. "Look, all I'm saying is that at least it was Edge and not someone completely random."

"Random probably would have been better."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Look, I came here and away from you all so I wouldn't have to think about that for at least another couple of hours until we land because it's not like neither Edge or myself can do anything about it while in the air."

"Are you okay though?"

"Ask me that one more time and I will open the window and throw you out of it."

"Okay," Trish said getting up from seat, "I think that's my cue to leave." With that said, she left.

Lita turned a little so she was facing out the window once again. It didn't take long for her to hear that someone sat next to her once again.

"I thought you left," she said turning to face the intruder who she thought was Trish, but it wasn't. It was her dear husband. "Oh. It's you."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Yea, it's me."

"What do you want?"

"First, let's tone down that attitude of yours. Second, I thought of a solution for our little problem."

She scoffed at 'little problem' but said nothing in particular about it. "Which is?"

"Annulment. We get this marriage annulled and it's going to be like none of this happened."

"We can do that?" He nodded. "But I thought annulment was usually for fraud and this wasn't fraud, it was more like we got really drunk."

"Yea, but there are other reasons as well. We just say that their was no consent for the marriage. We were both intoxicated so it shouldn't even be valid."

"Oh, I never thought about that. You really thought about this, huh? The only thing I could come up with was divorce."

"A divorce is like we actually wanted to get married."

"That was kind of mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Really? Right now?"

"Okay, sorry. Continue."

"An annulment is easier."

"Alright great," she nodded. "We get an annulment. But what now? Like how do we go on with it?"

"I guess we just talk to a lawyer to figure it out."

Lita nodded. "Okay. How about tomorrow?"

"Alright. We can go to meet with my lawyer tomorrow. He also handles family law so I think he'll be able to help us out."

"Okay. That sounds good. Any time is fine for me. I'm sure Vicki can handle the café herself for an hour or so." She said referring to the cafe she owned with one of her best-friends as well as roommate.

"Okay. I'll just call my lawyer in the morning and ask him what time is best."

"Great. Tell him it's an emergency so we can just get this over with as soon as possible."

He feigned hurt. "Now look who's the one being mean about this."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You can leave now." He said nothing, simply rolling his eyes before leaving. She was pretty happy that annulment was an option and maybe this problem would be over sooner rather than later. Maybe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edge and Lita were at the former's lawyers office the next afternoon. The two were hoping they would be able to obtain an annulment, anything to get out of this mess. And then maybe their friends would stop bugging them about their drunken mistake. Maybe not, they would probably just remind the two about what they did and the jokes would keep coming even after the issue was solved. Even though Chris sort of apologized to the redhead for making fun of her situation, he was at it again when they arrived to New York the evening before. He asked her why she was going back to her apartment with Victoria and not with her husband. He told her that he would gladly move out if the newlyweds wanted some privacy together. Lita simply gave him a not so friendly gesture in return.

"Wow," the lawyer, Shane McMahon, responded after he heard the facts of the Vegas wedding. Edge called him earlier that morning to ask if he could meet with him. All he told him over the phone was that he was in need of an annulment. And then he and Lita told Shane about the details of the wedding when he asked why they thought they were able to get an annulment over a divorce. Not everyone was granted an annulment.

"So how long until we can officially pretend this never happened?" Lita asked.

"Well," Shane began to answer a little reluctantly. He knew she nor Edge were going to like his answer. "You don't have grounds for an annulment."

"What?" Edge interrupted before Shane could continue even further. "No. There was lack of consent in this. We were drunk. We drank a lot. We were not in the right mind to make a sound decision. We are allowed to get an annulment."

"I'm afraid not. You could do that in Nevada, but-"

"Fine," this time it was Lita who interrupted him, "then Edge and I will go back to the scene of crime- sorta- and then get the annulment. Problem solved."

"No, problem not solved. Now you two should really let me finish what I'm saying before you interrupt me again." Both rolled their eyes and he took that as a sign to continue. "Just because you two were married in Nevada does not mean Nevada's marriage laws apply to you. You both are citizens of New York therefore, the laws of New York apply to you. And according to the law of New York, the cause of action for annulment is generally fraud."

"This marriage is fraud!" Lita exclaimed which made Adam who was sitting directly next to her, jump up a bit in his chair since she was a little too loud. "He," she said pointing to Edge, "got me drunk which resulted in us getting married! Fraud!"

Edge looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't think so. If I'm not mistaken- and I know I'm not- YOU were the one who suggested we get married in the first place. Oh and you bribed me with your body so if anyone should be held responsible for fraud it's you."

"Okay, but it was YOUR idea to roam around and look for 'trouble'," she looked over at Shane who looked amused at the two in front of him before she continued, "Yes, he said 'trouble'. He used that word. He said, 'Are you ready for some trouble?' That's what he said, give or take a few words." She turned her attention back to Edge. "You are the one who started it, so you know what?" She turned her attention back to Shane. "I would like to start a cause of action for fraud against him so we can officially put an end to this huge mistake."

"First of all," Edge said before Shane could reply to Lita, "Shane is my lawyer. So you can go and find yourself one and get your own little case started."

"I think he can make his own decision of who he wants to represent in this." She looked over at Shane. "I'll pay you more."

"Actually," Edge began to say as he too looked over at Shane, "I'll pay you more since I do make more than she does. I work in advertisement as you know. She works in a cafe."

"That I own," she added. "I'm owner of the cafe that I work in."

Edge rolled his eyes. "No. She co-owns it."

Lita turned to look at Edge and was about to say something but was cut off when the two heard laughter. She looked over at Shane who broke into laughter during the newlyweds argument, but it looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. "Are we amusing you?"

"I'm sorry," Shane said as he tried to control himself. "This is unprofessional of me. I would like to apologize. But you two are going on the wrong path. It isn't legally possible for your marriage to count as fraud."

Edge sighed in frustration. He could tell that Lita was just as frustrated as he was. He heard her count to ten which was something she did sometimes so she wouldn't completely blow up. He took a deep breath before he spoke up. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"You could still try for the annulment if you want but it will be a waste of time. Or you could just file for divorce which is something that you will probably end up having to do anyways."

"Annulment," Lita said calmly as she glanced between the two men in the office, "I still want to try for an annulment. Divorce is the last option. This shouldn't even count at all."

Shane nodded. "Okay." He pulled a couple of papers out and handed it over to the two with Edge accepting the papers. "Just fill out these papers, take them to court, and a Judge will meet with you to talk about your case. But he or she will most likely tell you what I'm telling you."

"It's almost two," Edge said looking over to the clock in the room before he turned his attention to Lita. "We have a little over three hours left until Court closes today. We could possibly get this solved or close to solved today."

Lita nodded before she looked over at Shane. "Is that possible? If we go today, do you think a Judge will actually see us today?"

"There is a slight possibility."

"Great," Lita said as she got up from the chair she previously occupied. "Thanks for your help. Let's go Edge. I'll fill out the papers while you drive us to Court. Let's go." With that said, the two greeted the lawyer farewell and made their way to Court. Shane had a feeling he would be seeing those two, or at least Edge, later. There was no way the Judge was going to let them get an annulment especially if he or she found out they had some sort of history together. They were headed for a divorce.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Edge and Lita were lucky the Judge in charge of annulment wasn't busy that day and was able to see them.

"Okay, you two are asking the Court for an annulment?" The Judge, Ivory Moretti, asked.

"Yes your Honor," Lita said handing the other woman a folder filled with their paper work. "And here are our forms all filled out."

"Okay," Judge Moretti began to say as she flipped through the forms, "so you two are seeking an annulment on the grounds that their was lack of consent. Would you like to elaborate? I see here that you two had a typical Vegas wedding. Can you inform me of the details?"

"All there is to know is that he got me drunk and we got married because we were drunk. It was all in his plan. Therefore, if the lack of consent doesn't work, then we can seek an annulment on grounds of fraud." Lita answered before Edge did.

Edge rolled his eyes. "Stop talking. That's not what happened." He turned his attention to Judge Moretti. "What happened was that we were both equally bored and we decided to hang out together. Yes, we got a little carried away with the drinking and we did end up getting married. But it was her idea, not mine. So if we are looking for fraud, look nowhere further than his one," he said gesturing to the woman seated next to him.

"Oh shut up!" Lita glared at him. "I don't even know how we lasted almost three years together. I guess I forgot how annoying you can really be."

"The same could be said for you," Edge retorted as he returned the glare.

"Hold on," Judge Moretti interrupted before the two could get any further. "Three years? Were you to in a relationship previously?"

The two glanced at one another before they looked at Judge Moretti. "Um, possibly," Edge replied. "Does that change anything?"

"That changes everything," Judge Moretti answered. "You two certainly don't qualify for an annulment. If you two want an end to this marriage, then you'll have to file for a divorce."

Lita took a deep breath before she spoke. "There's no other option?"

Judge Moretti shook her head. "No. You two have to be separated for twelve months before you can file for a divorce. But since you two have some history together, there is something else that is needed."

"What?" Edge asked reluctantly, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "What else is there that we need to do?"

"You have to live together for six months." She saw the look of shock and protest on the two after the last statement left her mouth, but continued. "You have to see if there is any way this marriage could work before we start the separation trial."

"So first you tell us we can't get an annulment. Then you tell us we need to get a divorce. And now we have to live together and act like a married couple before the twelve month separation process can start? Guess what? We already know this marriage isn't going to last so we don't have to try this whole trial marriage thing."

"Well, it's protocol. That's just how New York law works," Judge Moretti answered. "I have seen cases like this before. It is possible that your mistake actually wasn't one."

"Bull freakin' shit." Lita was in the middle of an explosion and Edge knew it.

"Li, you need to calm down. Look, it's not like they'll know if we're actually living together or not."

Lita had to fight the urge to hit him. "Now they will you moron!"

"This is the law. We do not take the law lightly. Of course we will know." The Judge Moretti paused for a moment before she continued. "You have two weeks to move in together. We have your phone numbers in file. Someone will be calling in two weeks to make sure that you did move in together. Then the person handling your case will check up on you at your home. And then you will get random visits once or twice a month to make sure you are abiding by the rules."

"Alright lady, here's the deal," Lita began to say after she registered all the information of what the Judge just told her and Edge. "I came here looking for an annulment. I am not leaving until I get one."

"Would you like to spend the night in jail?"

"Thank you for your time. We will be waiting to hear from you. Let's go honey. Let's go move in together." Both Edge and Lita got up from where they were sitting and left the room. They couldn't believe it. They had to live together and try to work out their marriage for six months before they could start the process of ending it just because of a stupid mistake. Both of them thought it was just going to be a waste of time. After all, they had their reasons for breaking up in the first place. There was no way this marriage was going to work out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I really hope y'all liked the chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Hope you liked that little twist I threw in there. What do you think of it?**

**Their friends are going to react in the next chapter. That's going to be fun. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole drive from the Court to the café was pretty quiet other than the sounds coming from the radio and the one time Lita actually spoke to tell Edge that she needed a sugar fix to help her deal with the crisis so they should head to the café instead of him dropping her off at her apartment. Neither Edge nor Lita uttered a word to the other about what the Judge ordered for them to do. They knew they had to move in with one another, they just didn't know where they would move. Would one just move in with the other? But they both had roommates so would they just find an apartment for themselves? They had two weeks to move in together before their six month marriage trial started. Yet neither of them felt like talking about it.

Edge was lucky enough to find a parking spot that wasn't a long walk from the café. It was only a five minute walk which was also spent in silence. But all of that was soon going to change.

"Here come the newlyweds!" Victoria exclaimed when she saw the duo enter the café.

"Everyone," Trish began to say to the patrons in the café, "help us in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Copeland... the second. Obviously me and Christian are the first since we did get married before they did." Trish shook her head as she stopped her rambling. "Not the point. Welcome the newlyweds! They just got married this past weekend!"

All the customers clapped for the two and congratulated them as they passed by them when they walked through the café. Both were in the mood for murdering their friends but there were too many witnesses present at the moment so they decided against it. Edge stopped at the table that Trish, Christian, and Chris occupied. Lita, on the other hand, walked up to one of the workers who was in the middle of giving a group of people at a table their order.

"Maria, make this quick because once you're done here, I could really use some pie. What kind? I really don't care. And don't be stingy with the slice. Give me a big piece. And by big piece, I mean like a fourth of the pie."

"Okay," Maria answered her boss. "I'll just be three minutes."

"Make it one and I won't fire you."

"She's kidding," Victoria spoke up from behind them. "We're not going to fire you. But I would hurry with that pie if I were you."

Maria nervously nodded before she finished with the current customers and rushed to the back so she could Lita that pie.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to threaten the employees?" Victoria asked when the two walked over to where the others were sitting.

Lita shrugged. "They know I'm not serious. Unless they do something really stupid and dumb."

"Yes, but Maria is a little on the gullible side," Victoria said as quiet as she could without the woman in question hearing the two. "She believes anything and you scare her. We both actually scare her."

"I really don't care. I have bigger problems to worry about right now." She took a seat between Chris and Trish, making a point of not sitting next to her unwanted husband.

Victoria was about to occupy the vacant seat next to Edge because it was the only one left. But before she did that, she decided to make an announcement when another waitress, Christy, appeared to the table the six were seated at and placed a cake in front of them.

"As a way to celebrate the newlyweds, we are giving away free cake. First come, first serve basis. But first," she glanced between the redhead and tallest blonde, "they're going to cut the cake."

"No they're not," Edge spoke up for the first time since the two entered the café.

Lita closed her eyes and counted to three, taking a deep breath between she opened them again. "Maria!" She exclaimed as calm as she could. The younger woman coming in sight, pie-less. "I'm waiting on the pie. Add a lot of ice cream to the side." Maria nodded as she went back to the back to do as she was told.

"Well it looks like the bride and groom are both a little shy. No problem. I'll just cut it myself." She went away to the counter along with Christy where she cut the cake and asked Christy to man the counters and hand out the cake to those who wanted it and she would be back in a few minutes.

Victoria went back to the table with cake for the other five and sat down at the empty seat after she distributed it. That was when Maria finally gave Lita the pie and ice cream.

"That's a lot of sugar Li," Trish commented when she saw the plate of pie and ice cream as well as the cake in front of the woman who attacked the sugar filled treats.

Chris smirked before he spoke. "Sure looks like it might be the case of cravings. You eating for two?"

That earned him a couple of chuckles as well as a glare from Edge. "Shut up." And also a punch from Lita who was conveniently sitting next to him, but she added no remark. She was too busy counting on the sugar to help her with her and and Edge's situation.

"Like I was saying before Chris interrupted me," Trish continued, looking at Lita with concern, "sugar doesn't solve problems. Take it easy."

"What happened?" Christian asked. He could tell something was wrong since Lita looked like she wanted to fall into a sugar coma and Edge looked disturbed. "Other than the whole drunken marriage thing." That's when it dawned on him. "What happened with the lawyer?"

"Nothing helpful," Edge replied since his unwanted wife was too busy stuffing her face. He said nothing after that which resulted with the four others to glance at one another silently asking one another who was going to ask for further information.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Christian asked since he was the one to bring it up in the first place.

"Not really. I would just like to pretend nothing happened the past couple of days."

"I second that," Lita said, still occupied with the desserts she was consuming. "It's better that way."

"Why?" This time it was Trish who asked. "What happened?"

Edge got up from the chair he was sitting on. "First I need some coffee since you don't sell alcohol here." He knew Lita wasn't going to say anything right now and if he was going to relive what happened at Shame's office as well as what happened at Court, then he was going to need his own poison.

"Alcohol got you two in this problem in the first place. You should probably stay away."

"Good idea. Get me some too." That, of course, came from the redhead who decided to ignore Trish.

Edge returned within two minutes, setting a cup of coffee in front of his wife before he took a seat next to her since Chris decided to move to where Edge was sitting before because he didn't want to get hit by Lita again if he made a smart ass remark again.

"Long story short, Shane told us we couldn't get an annulment because New York law doesn't care we were drunk. We still decided to fill out annulment forms and went to Court to possibly get this problem solved today." He took a brief pause when he didn't want to continue. It was going to officially be real to him once he spoke those words aloud even though it already was. He glanced at the woman to his right side who surprisingly finished all that sugar that was on her plate pretty quick and looked to be downing that coffee quick as well. She definitely wasn't going to be going to sleep at a reasonable time that night.

Edge glanced at their friends who were waiting for him to continue. "So the Judge who handles annulment and divorce cases told us we can't get an annulment and need to get a divorce after a year of separation which can't start until we live together as a married couple because of our history together."

The four were speechless for a moment before they all exploded into laughter. This just kept getting better and better for them. This was a great source of entertainment that was going to last for at least another year and half. The first six months were going to be the best since they has to live together during that time period.

"At least your marriage lasted longer than Britney Spears' Vegas wedding. And Kim Kardashian's 72 day publicity stunt," Trish managed to say through laughter.

"I could kill you all," Lita said which probably would have happened if looks could kill.

"And I'll help her."

"Of course you will," Chris said while he tried to calm down. "She's your wife. Plus you neither of you has to testify against the other during Court beca- ow." Just because he wasn't sitting right next to her anymore and she couldn't punch him, it didn't mean that Lita couldn't kick him. "Edge, didn't I tell you to control your woman?"

Lita scowled. "I think I'll start with you."

"This isn't funny," Edge spoke up.

"Sorry," Trish said after she completely sobered up, "but it kinda is."

"So how did the Judge find out that you two were previously in a relationship?" Victoria asked.

"Because my lovely wife opened her big mouth."

"Yes, but my lovely husband," Lita began to say as she turned to glare at him, "opened his big mouth when he said I needed to chill because it's not like the Court would be able to figure out if live together or not. That will earn us two unannounced visits from some case manager who will be calling us in two weeks to ask for out address and come visit us to see if we moved in and only then will out time start."

Edge rolled his eyes and turned him attention to Lita. "You're the one who basically told her that we were in a relationship first and you heard her when she say they don't take the law lightly so they were going to check up on us either way had I not said anything. But because of you, we have stay married for six months and work on a marriage which isn't going to survive in the first place."

"Well, you were annoying me. If you didn't annoy me then I wouldn't have had made a remark about those years. Therefore, it's your fault."

"You make no sense."

"I don't care." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature. Put that tongue away unless you're going to put it to good use."

Lita scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're such a pervert."

"And you're such a tease."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"A lot of love in this marriage," Victoria muttered which didn't go unheard by anyone, but no one acknowledged it either.

"So what are you going to do?" Christian decided to ask that so they would stop their petty little fight.

"Move in together. Duh."

Christian rolled his eyes at his brother. "Duh doofus. I meant, where are you going to move. Are you moving in with Li or is she moving in with you."

"We don't know," Lita answered. "But we don't want to kick out Vicki or Chris so we might just have to find an apartment of our own."

"I can move out," Chris suggested, focusing his attention to Edge. "It was you apartment before I moved in."

Edge shook his head. "You don't have to. I'm not going to ask you to move out because we got ourselves in this mess."

Chris shrugged. "It's no problem. I'm the one who's suggesting it in the first place."

"He can just move into Lita's room," Victoria spoke up. She turned her attention to the blonde. "You get kicked out if you're messy and don't clean up after yourself. I am your roommate and friend, not mother or maid. Just telling you that right now."

Chris nodded. "Great. We'll start this whole moving process on the weekend."

Edge groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yea, do we have to? I don't want to live with a boy. They're disgusting."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Not unless you want to go to jail for not abiding by the law."

Christian smirked knowing how the newlyweds were going to react to her question. "So when am I going to be Uncle Christian? I want a niece or nephew. Get to work."

"Go to hell," came Lita's reply.

"You and Trish have been married for two years. How about you two have a kid first."

Christian scowled. Maybe that wasn't a good thing to ask the two. He should have known one of them would have thrown that fact in his face.

"But ever since Chris brought it up, I really want to see how your kids would look," Victoria said with Trish nodding in agreement. "I know he was kidding but I'm really curious over here. I really want to see how someone with read hair and green eyes look like. Will it clash or will it look good?"

"I'll get green contacts and then you can see. Or he'll dye his hair red-"

"Not I won't."

"-That's the closest you'll ever get to seeing that unless you actually see someone else on the streets with red hair and green eyes."

"Well, it looks like it's getting busy so I'll be getting back to work," Victoria said as she got up from the chair. Lita said she would join her shortly before the raven haired woman could walk away.

"And I'm going home," Chris announced as he too got up from his seat. He turned his attention to Edge. "You coming too?"

"Not yet. I have my car so I'll see you later." Chris nodded and greeted the others farewell before he left.

Christian started laughing randomly when he thought of something funny which earned him questioning looks from the others. "Wait until mom finds out about this."

Both Edge and Lita groaned simultaneously with the latter speaking up. "She's going to have a heart attack. She hates me. She was probably ecstatic when she found out we broke up."

"She was," Trish confirmed and immediately winced when Christian nudged her and she realized she said that aloud. "Um, I did-"

"Whatever," Lita interrupted her. "Don't even try to back track. She never liked me when me and Edge got together and I know it. Someone," she glared at Trish and Christian, "decided to tell her how Edge and I got together in the first place."

"It was an innocent mistake," Christian tried to defend himself and his wife.

"Yea," Trish continued. "She kept getting on us about our long engagement so we kind of sort of let it slip that you were still with Matt when you first started your relationship with Edge so she would back off of us and focus on you two."

"I know," Lita said. "I was there. That was selfish of you two and none of her business."

"Well at least you did break up with Matt a couple of days later and didn't extend it any longer."

Lita looked at her friend like she just said something stupid. "Stop talking."

"Okay."

"It doesn't matter what I did," Lita said as she thought about how she tried to get Edge's mom to like her. "She always seemed to hate me. I even heard her ask Edge what he was doing with a slut like me and he could do billion times better. She asked him what makes him think I wouldn't leave someone for him like I did to Matt."

Edge winced at her statement. He never knew she actually heard when his mother said that kind of stuff about her. "I didn't know you actually heard that. I'm sorry sh-"

Lita shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You're not the one who called me whore."

Edge nodded. "I know. But still, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. She was acting like you didn't know about Matt. Anyways, You're mom is going to be upset when she finds out and she's going to think I'm an even bigger whore now when she finds out we had a typical Vegas wedding. My mom, on the other hand, is going to be super happy. And then the roles are going to switch when we get a divorce. My mom actually loves you."

"Maybe she'll be too preoccupied with you two and your marriage when she comes to visit next time and won't ask me and Christian why we haven't given her a grandchild yet." That earned her two glares: one from the redhead and one from her fellow blonde. "Sorry, but it's the truth. Maybe she'll get over the fact that you two are married and ask you two for grandchildren. That would be awesome."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

"I think it's time we went home too," Christian said as he got up from his seat with Trish following suit. "Bye."

"Bye." And then there were two.

"I should probably get to work. I did kinda abandon Vicki for most of the day. I'll tell her she can home and I'll close up. Can you take her?" Victoria and Lita shared a car since they both worked and lived at the same place. The car sharing was probably going to change as well but Lita didn't care about it at the moment.

"Yea."

"Great." She went off to tell Victoria that she could go home and she would just close up and Edge would drop her off. Victoria agreed, but not without being sure that Lita wouldn't threaten any more of the employees.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked Lita when the latter was finally back at their apartment later that night. "I know all of us have just been making jokes about the marriage and none of us actually asked either of you how you're dealing with this, like how you actually feel. I asked Edge on the way here. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. But are you okay?"

Lita sighed as she flopped down on the couch next to Victoria. "Not really. But whatever, it's only six months. Six months too long though. We already know this isn't going to work out because we did break up for a reason."

"Which was?" Victoria asked since she didn't know the reason. None of them other than the two involved actually knew why they broke up a little over a year ago.

Lita shook her head. "Don't worry about it." And it looked like they weren't going to find out any time soon. "We're able to be friends so I guess it'll just be like two friends who have the misfortune of being married and living together. He'll stay in his room and I guess I'll just take over Chris' room. It's like I found a new roommate for half a year."

"Yea, a roommate you have a history with. A lot of history might I add."

Lita shrugged. "We were able to stay friends without a problem for like a year so I'm sure we'll be able to be roommates."

"There's a big difference between the two. Being friends doesn't mean you have to see one another every day, but being roommates does."

"What's your point?"

"I just think it's a bad idea. I just have a feeling nothing good is going to come out of it and it's not as simple as you're making it seem to be."

"I think it's a bad idea too, but it's not like we have a choice." She got up from the couch. "It was a really long day today filled with horrible news so I'm just going to go bed now. Good night." With that said, she left.

Victoria couldn't help but worry about her friend. She really didn't think Lita and Edge moving in together was as simple as two friends living with one another. Nothing concerning those two was ever simple. She just hoped nothing bad would come out of this for either of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakie wakie! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"Go away," Lita mumbled from under the covers after she heard someone talk to her that morning.

The intruder pulled the covers from off of her. "Hey! What's your problem?" Lita exclaimed as she sat up, pulling the covers closer to herself when she saw Chris sitting right beside her. "I could have been naked or something. You don't know if I sleep in the nude or not."

Chris smirked."I wouldn't have minded."

Lita decided to ignore that statement. "Why are you here this early? What time is it? What are you doing in my room in the first place?"

"Um, it's my room now. Are you forgetting? It's moving day!"

"Ugh," the redhead groaned, placing her head in her hands before she looked back up at the blonde. "It's already been two weeks, hasn't it? Still doesn't explain why you're here so early."

He rolled his eyes. "It's ten. It's not that early."

"You're lying. If it was ten, then I wouldn't be this tired. I actually fell asleep pretty early last night."

"Or maybe you're just lazy."

She punched him on the arm "Shut up. I'm allowed to sleep in sometimes."

"Yea," Chris nodded."Sometimes, but you have slept in the past couple of days."

"Um, I haven't been feeling well that past couple of days. Don't start with me. And why do you even know my sleeping schedule? Are you stalking me? Are you secretly in love with me? Is that why you're in my room? Ew, stop."

Chris rolled his eyes, before he smirked once again when he thought to say something he knew would annoy her. "I wouldn't hit on a married woman... Or at least someone who's married to one of my best-friends." That earned him another punch. "Okay, ow," he said as he got up from the bed while rubbing at his arm. This punch was much harder than the first. "You're going to have to stop with that."

"That stop annoying me." She laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over herself before she spoke up again."Let me sleep. Leave me alone." Chris pulled the covers off of her once again."I will seriously hurt you so bad."

"Get up. We still have to move some stuff around before you need to get to work."

She sat up once again and pouted. "I don't wanna."

"Stop acting like a little child. Come on, I'll even make breakfast."

"I don't want you to burn down my kitchen."

"Were you not listening? It's my kitchen now. Well, mine and Victoria's. Plus, I'm not a bad cook. You know that."

"Yea, until she kicks you out. You know that's going to happen."

He shrugged. "I know which is why I'm looking for another place to stay. This is only temporary."

"We told you that you didn't have to move out and we would just find another place. It is our problem, not yours."

"We already went over this. I don't mind." It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "Come on, let's go. I'm making breakfast. Omelette a la Chris."

"You're stupid."

He raised a brow. "And why is that?"

She finally got out of bed and walked towards her closet which still had very few of her clothes in there. "Because I felt like saying that."

"You're weird... and mean"

She pulled out an outfit and other things she needed before she began walking out the room with Chris following behind. "It's just a part of my charm." She continued before he had a chance to say anything. "I'm going to take a shower first. It'll help me wake up," she said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Chris went towards the kitchen and began to make breakfast just like he told her he would.

A little over half an hour passed by and Lita finally emerged from the bathroom. She walked towards the kitchen and stopped when she caught a waft of what he was cooking. She felt nauseous and immediately placed a hand over to cover her mouth. She felt like she was going to vomit at any given moment so she ran back to the bathroom and shut the door behind her so Chris wouldn't follow her in even though he didn't even see her. Fortunately for her, she didn't end up puking. She was only in the bathroom for a couple of moments when she heard a knock on the door.

"Li, everything is going to get cold," she heard Chris say from the other side of the door. "Hurry up."

She walked towards the door and opened it when she felt she was ready to go back out. "Just a minute. I need to get something from my room."

"You mean my room."

"Shut up." She went to the room so she could just sit away from the smell for a moment and collect herself while Chris went back to the kitchen but only after he told her to hurry up once again.

She laid down on the bed for a while thinking about how she had been feeling sick the past couple of days and didn't know why. She had been pretty tired and nauseous. She quickly sat up when a possible reason came to mind. Was she pregnant? After all, her and Edge did sleep together two weeks go. It's not like she was on birth control and she wasn't so sure they used a condom. The both of them were completely drunk out of their minds so she wouldn't be shocked to know that they didn't use a condom. _No_, she thought to herself, _I can't be. That's crazy. I'm not pregnant. Just because I haven't been feeling well doesn't mean anything. I'm just a little sick. It's could be the stomach flu or something. It is October after all. Isn't this when that stuff starts? Maybe that's just the cold flu and not the stomach flu? Whatever, the flu is the flu. I don't know, all I know is that it's nothing so I don't care. _She tried to convince herself it was indeed nothing, but wasn't too successful. A part of her did think she was just overreacting while another part thought she could possibly be pregnant.

"Red." She looked up at Chris who interrupted her thoughts. "Come on. We have stuff to finish today. You're supposed to move in today because the case manager is visiting you both tomorrow," he said referring to the fact that the six month marriage trial was set to begin tomorrow.

She nodded. "I know." She got up from the bed and followed him out the room and to the kitchen. "It's not a lot. We don't have much to do. Shouldn't take us that long."

"Remember it's just the two of us today. Even though I don't understand why your husband doesn't just help."

She glared at him for his usage of calling Edge her husband even though it was the truth. "Hell Chris. Go there, it's waiting for you." She stopped when she spotted the different various breakfast items on the table. There was Omelette a la Chris like he liked to call it along with a stack of pancakes, hash browns, and toast. "Are you feeding an army?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise.

He shrugged. "Breakfast food is easy to cook and you were taking forever in the shower and I was bored so I decided to cook more."

The two took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the round kitchen table.

"I'm not really hungry," the woman said which the man didn't believe since she took a plate and placed multiple pancakes on her plate. "Ooh, chocolate chip, my favorite."

"I know," he said as he looked at her in surprise. She said she wasn't hungry, yet she had about three pancakes on her plate and some hash browns. She drowned the pancakes in syrup. It looked like she was about to empty the whole bottle. "That's why I made them."

He continued to stare at her in shock. She finished everything on her plate in a matter of minutes. She finally noticed that he hadn't eaten a thing.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Um yea," he replied as he placed some food on his own plate. The two continued to eat in silence and he was still bewildered by how much she was eating especially when she said she wasn't hungry.

"You eating for two?" He randomly decided to ask after they were done their breakfast and cleaning up. He was curious and really did think what he just asked.

She stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face him. She stared at him for a moment before she looked away. "Please don't start that today."

He was confused. "I wasn't joking, I'm actually serious. Are you?"

"No," she replied looking up at him. "Why can't I just be hungry?" He saw how upset she looked by his question and that's when it him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Yea," she said as she turned back around and continued washing the dishes as he continued his task of putting the food in the fridge.

"I'm an idiot," he said when he remembered how much he had been joking with her about kids a couple of weeks ago after she and Edge got married. "I'm sorry for all those baby jokes I made. I guess I kind of got caught up in the wedding and how funny the situation was that I just forgot."

She nodded. "It's easy to forget when it doesn't happen to you."

"I'm really sorry."

She sighed. "I know. It's okay. I can't say I forgot but I definitely wasn't thinking about it when you guys kept saying that." She let out a laugh and he knew she was just nervous and felt uneasy. "I mean, I was too busy trying to figure out how the hell I married my ex and how the hell we're going to live together for six months." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Anyways, let's just finish up here so we don't spend all day moving."

"Okay," he agreed.

They began to move the rest of her things to her new living quarters and the rest of his things to his new room after they finished their task of cleaning the kitchen. The moving time was relatively spent in silence since Lita couldn't help but think if she was actually pregnant. She didn't think she would be able to do that especially not since what happened last time. Everyone in the group of six friends knew what happened since she and Edge did get into a huge fight in front of them. She just didn't want that to be brought up again especially because she was going to be living with him for the next six months. She was hoping and praying she wasn't pregnant because she didn't want the past to come back out again. It was not a good past, that was for sure.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" Edge asked Christian for what the latter thought was for the billionth time that day.

"Because Trish said Lita's your wife and deserves a ring," the shorter blonde answered while the two looked over at the different rings at a jewelry store.

"But we did actually get wedding bands when we got married. It's not like she's actually going to wear this one."

Christian shrugged, looking up at his brother who did the same. "It's a girl thing. Trish said something about sparkly and then I stopped listening. You two wear the wedding bands. But anyways, maybe she will actually wear this one as well."

"But Li isn't like a girly girl. She won't care whether or not she has a ring. It's not like she wants to be married."

"That's what I said to Trish, but she said it doesn't matter because it would make Li happy. She said since you didn't get her an engagement ring, this could work as that even though it's not really an engagement ring, it's just a ring. Something about you showing that you care and how it could be like a wedding gift or something."

Edge was confused. None of this was making any sense to him. "What part of this marriage being involuntary does your wife not understand? We're getting divorced in six months so it shouldn't matter that she doesn't have a ring."

"I just told you what Trish said, I didn't say it makes any sense... kinda like you and Li wearing the wedding bands when you both don't even think the marriage should count."

Edge said nothing and the two then continued to look at rings again until Christian groaned in frustration. "Just pick something. This is the fourth store we came to. I'm sure she'll like whatever you pick. Like you said, she might not wear it."

"Then why am I wasting my money? I could get her like a nice bracelet or earrings."

"We're not going over this again. Just pick a damn ring."

Edge closed his eyes and opened them again after he pointed at a random wedding ring. "That one's the one," he said to Christian and the sales representative who was helping the two.

"Wow," Christian said. "Nice way of picking a gift for your wife."

"Just shut up."

The two brothers spent another few minutes at the store to complete the transaction. Edge still didn't understand why he had to get Lita a ring in the first place. First of all, the two did have wedding bands. And it wasn't like they wanted to be married. They're marriage wasn't even real to either of them so he really didn't know why he had to get her a wedding ring.

* * *

Trish was putting some laundry away that she did earlier that day when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and Victoria was at work, Lita and Chris were supposed to be continue moving, and Edge was with Christian at jewelry stores so she didn't know who else it could be.

"Um, hi," she said surprised when she opened the door and saw Lita on the other end. She looked disturbed. "What's wrong?" She asked as she got out of the way and let Lita enter.

"You mean other than the fact that I'm married to my ex who I have to live with for the next sic months?" Lita asked while she followed Trish inside and sat down on the couch next to her. "Is Christian here?"

Trish shook her head. "Nope. He's with Edge somewhere." Lita simply nodded and said nothing. "What's wrong?"

Lita looked up at Trish and still said nothing, instead handing her the bag she had with her. Trish accepted the bag and pulled out one of the items in the bags and gasped in shock when she saw it was a pregnancy test.

"Okay, so you think you're pregnant."

"Yea. I haven't been feel well lately. Feeling nauseous and tired all the time. And I'm... I'm late. And I'm never late. If anything, I'm early by a couple of days but never late."

"Okay. Did you tell Edge?"

Lita shook her head. "No way. I'm not telling him anything unless I am actually pregnant. I don't want to get into a fight and make these next six months even more miserable than they're already going to be."

"Okay. Go take the test. How many did you get? There's a lot in here."

"Five."

Trish nodded while she handed Lita one of the tests. "Go." Lita reluctantly took the test from her and went to the bathroom to take the test which came out negative. They repeated their actions another couple of times with the other four coming out negative as well.

"You okay?" Trish asked after the last test.

"Yea, that's a relief. It would just be another huge mistake. First the marriage and then a baby. I don't want that."

Trish didn't say anything because she didn't really know what she could say. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to say anything because Christian walked in.

"Hi," Christian greeted the two women who greeted him back. He went to the bathroom and saw one of the boxes of the pregnancy test on the sink counter. He walked back out and into the living room with the box in hand. "Is this yours?" He asked his wife who looked up at him along with Lita when they heard him. The two women shared a glance before they looked back at him again.

"Yes," Trish replied. "It was negative. Nothing to worry about."

Christian looked between the two and thought something was off, but said nothing about it.

"I have to go," Lita said as she got up from the couch. "I have to get to work now. Bye. Thanks." With that said, she left and that's when Christian expressed his suspicions.

"It was her test wasn't it?"

Trish looked at him and said nothing for a moment but she knew he wasn't going to leave it. "Yes. It was negative. Don't tell Edge because she didn't and she's not going to."

"Why not? Is that a good idea? I mean, after everything that happened two years ago."

"That's exactly why she's not telling him anything. She doesn't want to get in another fight again. That was not a good scene."

"Yea," he agreed, "it wasn't."

"You know, I'll never be able to understand why they broke up when they were able to get over what happened and were together for almost another year after that. He accused her of having an abortion when she actually had a miscarriage. Do you know how much that hurt her? I'm really surprised they worked it out after that."

"Well, he only thought that because she didn't tell him anything. He found out on his own that she was pregnant and there was no baby anymore so he jumped to that conclusion."

"What was she going to do? When she was read to tell him, she found out she lost the baby. What was she going to say, "I was pregnant but I'm not anymore." She didn't want to upset him. Even though way more than that happened."

"Yea, let's stop talking about this before we get into an argument ourselves... again." He was referring to the fact that when all of this went down a couple of years ago, the two go into multiple arguments about the situation with him sticking up for his brother and with her sticking up for her best-friend.

"Just don't tell him."

"I won't."

* * *

Edge was watching some football game that was on later that night. He wasn't really a football fan, but he also wasn't the occasional watcher. He watched it more often than an occasional watcher would and way less than an actual fan would. He preferred hockey and baseball, but he did watch it sometimes. It wasn't like he dedicated his whole Sundays to watching the games. He usually watched a game he thought would actually be a great one and the prime time games because they were supposed to be the better game of the night.

He looked over at the clock in the room during a commercial break and became aware it was a little past ten. He was wondering what was taking Lita long. This was the last day of her week to close up the cafe and it closed at nine on Sundays so he was surprised why she wasn't home yet. Sure, there was a lot that had to be done during closing time, but it wasn't like she was the only one there to clean up and whatever else was needed. There was always another employee who helped close up with whichever boss' week it was so they could get home faster so he was for sure she would have been home by now.

He turned his attention back to the game when he heard it was back on. Only a few minutes passed by and he heard the door open and saw Lita enter.

"Hi," he said to his new roommate after she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Oh, hey," Lita replied a bit nervous after she turned around and faced him. She didn't know why she felt that way. Actually, she did. She was dreading this, but hopefully it would get easier after the first night.

She walked closer to where he was and turned her attention to the television before she spoke up. "Who's playing?"

"Do you even care?" Edge asked knowing that she was nowhere close to being a football fan or the occasional watcher. She actually used to watch with him sometimes when they were together but she just thought it was really stupid and always said baseball was much better.

She shrugged. "Not really, but still."

"New England and New York... Jets, not the Giants," he answered as he returned his attention back to the game.

"Oh," was all she said. It was quiet for a while other than the sound coming from the television until she decided to speak up again. "Well, it's my week to work in the morning tomorrow. Thankfully I don't open up. I asked Christy to do that. She's the only one I trust... other than Vicki, obviously. But anyways, I'm really tired and I do have to get there at a reasonable time before the morning rush actually starts so I guess I'm gonna go hit the hay. Good night." She began to walk away but stopped when she heard him.

"Wait." She turned around and faced him with a questioning look present on her face which he took as a gesture to continue. "Close your eyes and hold your hand out."

"Um, why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it?"

"Are you gonna put something disgusting in my hand?"

"Um, no. Why would I?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he repeated once again. "Your left hand."

"Why does it matter what hand I hold out?"

"You'll find out."

"Fine," she reluctantly said as she did what he asked.

Edge took the box out of his pocket and took the ring out of it. He fingertips barely brushed her hand when she pulled her hand back.

"Relax," he said, "I'm not about to break your hand."

She didn't say anything so he resumed his actions. He took a hold of her hand and turned it around so her palm was facing down and the back of her hand was facing up. He saw she was wearing the wedding band just like he was. He didn't understand why the two of them actually wore the rings which they actually found in the hotel room when they were packing up and remembered that they actually bought rings during their intoxicated filled night. They had their reasons but it still didn't make any sense why they kept the rings on while they weren't in public. She claimed if she wore a wedding ring then it would lessen how much random creeps that go to the cafe hit on her. He wore it one night when he was out with Chris a week ago and this woman kept hitting on him and wouldn't take no for an answer until he put the ring on. He shook those thoughts out of his head and slipped the ring he got for her earlier on her ring finger. She opened her eyes and quickly pulled back her hand and looked at the ring on her finger in confusion.

"What is this?" She asked Edge, still staring at the ring on her finger.

"A ring," he began to answer. "Duh. I thought I was the blonde," he joked which earned him a glare after she finally looked up at him. "Chill, kidding. But a ring."

"For what?"

"It's a gift."

"Is it an engagement ring?"

He shook his head. "No. Just a normal ring... Sorta."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess as a wedding present."

"Okay. Well, I didn't get you a present bec-"

"Yea I wasn't expecting anything in return."

"It's really beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything. It's really unnecessary. You should just return it," she started to say when she was about to take the ring off, but he placed his hand on top of her own as a way to stop her.

"No," he interrupted, removing his hand from hers. "It's a gift. You're not supposed to give back gifts."

"Well, thank you, but it wasn't necessary. I mean, seriously, thank you, but-"

"No buts," he interrupted once again. "You're welcome."

It became uncomfortably silent between the two until one of the silence.

"Well, have fun watching the rest of the game. I'm beat and I have to get up early so I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."

"Good night." She went to her room and closed the door behind her so she could get some sleep while Edge decided to finish the rest of the game before he went to bed as well.

It felt pretty awkward to the two that they were living together even though they were staying in separate rooms. Both of them thought the first few days were going to be the most uncomfortable, especially the first night and day, and then it would get better. At least that's what they hoped for. All they actually knew was that it was going to be a long six months.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Guest, Kay, mca, BreakTheWalls, Totaldramfan123, and t2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you read this chapter, I want to clear any confusions you may have about the previous chapter: Lita is not pregnant, it was just a false alarm. I apologize if I did not make that clear enough. Anyways, you can read now.**

* * *

_*Flashback- June 2009*_

___Edge and Lita had been hanging out a lot lately so it was no surprise they found themselves together in the living room in the blonde man's apartment. He wasn't surprised to see the redhead at the door when answered the door after he heard a knock on it. She had been coming around a lot lately, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He enjoyed her company and vice versa. __Sure they were pretty close friends and did hang out before, but they had been spending way more time together than usual which their friends pointed it out to them as well as to one another._

_Trish and Victoria expressed how they thought Edge was starting to develop feelings for Lita more than a friend and how they thought Lita was on her way there. Their suspicions of Edge was basically confirmed when the two noticed Chris and Christian acting a bit weird and kept glancing at one another during the little conversation. The two women basically had to push the two men into saying what they knew. They were surprised to find out Edge actually liked the redhead more than a friend for a while now and it wasn't as recent as they thought._

_"You're such a dork," Lita said through laughter during a made up story Edge was telling her. The story including clowns, zombies, aliens, among other strange things._

_"I think the word you're looking for is awesome." Lita groaned because she knew where this was going. "I reek of awesomeness."_

_"You reek alright," she began to say, laughing once again, "but it isn't of awesomeness. Maybe it's of dorkiness." He pushed her a little which made her laugh even more_

_"Yea yea yea. Laugh it up. You're not even funny."_

_"Aw," she said as she started to pinch his cheek when she was done laughing for the moment. "Did I upset little Edgie poo?" He playfully slapped her hand away and she started laughing again._

_"It's nice seeing you genuinely laugh again. It's been a while. I like it."_

_She nodded in agreement. "So do I. I guess I have you to thank for that, so thanks."_

_He shrugged. "I didn't really do anything."_

_"Yes you did. You made me feel better these past couple of months. You're always there for me whenever I need to talk. There's been so much crap going on with me and Matt," she looked away for the moment so she didn't notice how he grimaced when she mentioned her boyfriend's name, "and you always listen to me whine about him without a single complaint. Usually I would just tell one of the girls, but Victoria's in her 'I hate all men' phase and Trish would just say 'I told you so' because she never liked him in the first place. But anyways, you're always doing something to try and make me feel better. So yea, you did do something." She smiled at him before she finished. "Thank you."_

_"It's no problem. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" She simply nodded in agreement._

_"I don't like this song," she said before she changed it. "You're obsessed with this band and they're not that great." He said nothing so she looked at him and was confused when he was just staring at her. "What's wrong?" _

_Edge still said nothing and next thing Lita knew, his lips were on hers. Much surprise to both of them, she kissed him back. It wasn't until a little while longer that the two became aware what they were doing and pulled away from one another, avoiding eye contact._

_It was awkwardly quiet until Lita spoke up. "That shouldn't have happened. That can't happen again. I have a boyfriend-"_

_"Who you shouldn't be with," Edge said as he finally looked up at Lita who did the same once those words left his mouth. "All you two have been doing the past couple of months is fighting and arguing. You have been telling me that yourself. You even said you don't like being around him lately because of how he's been behaving with you lately."____  
_

_She said nothing, so he decided to ask her something he knew she wasn't going to like, but he just had to ask her. "Do you still love him?"_

_She still wasn't able to say something because she was was shocked he would ask her something like that._

_"Do you still love him?" He asked her once again._

_"You have no right to ask me that."_

_"That's not an answer. Do you love him?"_

_She opened her mouth to respond, but then she closed it again. She repeated her actions once more, but wasn't able to say anything._

_"That right there tells me that you don't love him anymore." He was about to continue, but she interrupted him when she finally decided to speak up again._

_"I don't know. Before you can ask me again, I don't know if I still love him or not. It's not that simple. Yes, we have been fighting a lot lately, but he's still my boyfriend and you shouldn't have kissed me. That was a wrong thing to do."_

_"Then why did you kiss me back?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't know, okay? I just... I really don't know."_

_He knew the answer to the next question since he was witnessing it first hand, but he still decided to ask her. "Are you happy with him?"_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them up again, looking at him and shaking her head. "No, but you already knew that."  
_

_"I__ like you. I like you a lot. More than a friend. I__ have feelings for you that I don't see going away anytime soon. I hate that you're with Matt. I don't like the way he's been treating you lately. I think you deserve someone better than him."_

_____"It doesn't matter what you think."_

_____He decided to ignore her. "I really like you a lot and I can see myself falling-"_

_____"Please don't finish that."_

_____He continued to ignore her. "-in love with you."_

_____She shook her head once again. "Why would you say that? I told you not to."_

_____"Because it's the truth. And it doesn't matter if I said it or not because I still feel that way no matter what. I know you like me more than a friend too." ______She shook her head and was about to protest, but he wouldn't let her. "Don't even try and deny it because I know you do. Why else would you always be here? We're always spending a lot of time together. And don't even say it's just to talk about your problems with Matt because then you wouldn't be here right now because you didn't talk about him today or even the last few times you've been here."_

_____"Because we're friends," she interjected before he could say anymore. "That's what friends do and you're one of my closest friends."_

_____"No," he said shaking his head. "You can try and deny it all you want, but I don't believe you."_

_____"I don't care," Lita said as she got up from the ground, with Edge following suit. "I'm just going to leave now."_

_____"You can't just run away. We're going to have to talk about this sooner rather than later."_

_____Lita said nothing as she walked towards the door. She reached out her arm with her hand touching the locks on the door but immediately pulled it back to herself. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face Edge who was right behind her.  
_

_____"You're right. I do like you more than just you being one of my closest friends. I have feelings for you and I don't know when they started, but it's been a while." She paused for a bit before she continued. "But it's not easy, it's complicated. I don't know if I feel this way because of what's going on with me and Matt. I don't know if I feel this way because you have actually been giving me the attention that Matt hasn't been. You have been treating me much better than he has lately and I don't know if that's the reason why I feel this way. It's not fair to you and I don't want to hurt you."_

_____"But then again, ______I don't know if my feelings for you is what's drifting me away from him and that's why I'm seeing all these things wrong with him which is causing us to fight a lot. ______And I don't think that's fair to you or even to him. I mean, I know I like being with you. You know what to do and say to make me feel better and you're a great friend."_

_____"I'm making it even more difficult for myself because I keep coming back to you and I don't... I don't want to leave. Like right now. I don't want to leave you right now, I want to stay here with you. But I know that's not a good idea, but then at the same time, I really don't give a crap."_

_____"I don't want to push you more than I already have," Edge began to say after he processed her confession. "I also don't want to confuse you more than you already are. But I don't want you to leave either even though you probably should because you're still with... you have a boyfriend. And I don't think I trust myself enough to not kiss you again."_

_____"Then do it."_

_____He looked at her a little perplexed. "What?"_

_____"Go ahead and kiss me. You want to and I want you to."_

_____He was surprised she would say that because of everything she just said. "No," he shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't-" He was cut off when their lips met for the second time that night and he did nothing to stop her because he didn't think he could._

_*End*_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a really long chapter. And to think I almost combined this and the previous chapter together.**

* * *

Lita woke up the next morning confused to where she was. This was not her room. This room was smaller and one of the windows was in the wrong place. The closet was also on the other side of the room. Yea, this most definitely wasn't her room. Only it was. She groaned when she remembered this was in fact her room. Her new room. In her new apartment. With her new roommate. Her ex-boyfriend who was now her husband. If only this all was just a dream, but it wasn't. Even though they were already married for two weeks, their six months officially started today.

_What a waste of two weeks, _she thought to herself as she looked over to the clock in the room. It was eight and she told Christy she would be in by nine. That most definitely wasn't going to happen now since she just woke up. She didn't even care much at the moment and decided she would just call the other woman and tell her she was definitely going to be a little late.

She finally got up and out of the bed after she made the call and headed towards the door so she could see if Edge was still there. She hesitated a little when she started to feel very anxious for some reason. She could just imagine how uncomfortable this was going to be. It reminded her of the first time she slept over. Only during that time, she woke up in Edge's room with him right beside her in his bed. They weren't in any type of relationship back then, only friends. But that all kind of changed the night before when he revealed his feelings for her and when she confessed she was confused about how she felt about him. She remembered how horrible and awkward she felt when she woke up that morning next to a man who wasn't her boyfriend. She started to freak out and cry when she realized she cheated on Matt. Both her and Edge decided they would keep distance from one another until she knew what it was what she wanted. But neither of them was able to do it. Edge tried really hard to keep that space between them for her own good thinking he was just going to confuse her even more, but she was persistent and made it hard and he couldn't help it anymore and gave in. And that was the beginning of a very tricky situation. And now, over four years later, the two were married to one another after a drunken night. She didn't know which situation was worse. She knew cheating was a pretty terrible thing to do, but getting married while drunk was so freaking stupid.

Lita shook those thoughts out of her head and finally managed to open the door and enter other parts of her new residence. No surprise to her because it was only a little past eight, Edge was still there and hadn't left to go to work yet.

"Good morning," she greeted him as she entered the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table eating a bagel and drinking coffee.

He smiled when he looked up at her. "Good morning. You need a ride to work?"

"No. You look like you're headed out any moment and I just woke up."

"It's okay," he interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying. "I can wait."

She shook her head. "No. That's okay. I actually have the car today, but it's Vicki's turn for it now. We decided whoever closes up keeps the car and the other can either walk or take the bus. And if one of us needs it for some other reason, then we just decide what's going to happen then."

"You know you can use my car when you need to. I don't use it all the time. Sometimes I don't want to deal with driving so I take a cab or the bus. Mostly the bus, but you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." And then it became quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. _Ugh, _she thought to herself._ Why is this so awkward?_

"So how did you sleep?" He asked after a moment of unpleasant silence.

_And there he goes making it more awkward with that question. You only ask questions like those when you know it's awkward and you have nothing else to say. He's such an idiot sometimes. _"Um, okay. I forgot for a moment where I was when I woke up. So yea... Um, I'm going to get ready for work and I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright. Just don't forget we have that case manager coming today. The other day she said she would come around five or six. You need me to pick you up from work?"

"No thanks. I'm most likely going to leave before you get off from work. Depends on when Vicki gets there and how much stuff is going on at the time."

"Okay," he said as he put his mug and plate in the sink. "I guess I'll just see you later then.

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye." With that said, he left and she went off to get ready for work.

* * *

"Hey Lita," the woman in question looked up from what she was doing and saw one of her exes standing right across from her.

"Hi Matt," she smiled at him. They didn't stay in touch with one another after they broke up, but they did run into one another once in a while which wasn't unusual since he came around to the cafe every now and then.

He sat down on the chair right across from her. "How have you been? It's been a while since we saw each other last."

She nodded." I know. I'm okay, just been a little busy. How have you been? How's everything?"

"Pretty great," he replied. "Can't complain. So what are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the laptop she was occupied with.

"Updating the website. We're doing karaoke night on Saturday for charity. We already have advertisements up around some places that would actually let us. Just have to make it cyber official as well. You know how people are these days. Anyways, you should come check it out if you want."

"Alright," he nodded, "sounds good. I'll see if I can make it."

"Lita, there's a call for you," Maria said when she came over to the table and gave Matt his order to go.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." The younger woman nodded and left. Lita quickly finished what she was doing on her computer before she turned her attention to Matt. "Well, I should go answer that call. So I guess I'll see you around," she said as she removed a strand of her hair out of her face. She was about to say more, but Matt interrupted her when he noticed a ring on her finger.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the ring on her ring finger. "Are you married?"

_Crap_, Lita thought to herself. The two were pretty cordial with one another whenever they saw each other, but she thought this was about to change now. Matt thought Lita broke up with him for Edge when they broke up. He was right but he later found out that she actually started a relationship with the other man while they were still together. He was pretty pissed off and upset, but he was able to forgive her even though he never forgot.

"Yea," she finally answered as she got up from the chair and grabbed her laptop before she could go to the back and answer the call. "I'm gonna go now so-"

"Congratulations. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Thanks," Lita said conveniently ignoring the question. "I have the call so I'll see you around. Bye." She began to walk away, but turned around to face him to see a glare present on his face when she heard him speak again. She knew he was angry.

"It's that bastard, isn't it?" Just because he forgave Lita didn't mean that he forgave the other man. He and Edge weren't really friends, but they did see a lot of one another because of Lita. Matt was always suspicious of the blonde's feelings for the redhead. When he found out that Lita cheated on him, he thought Edge pushed her to cheat on him because he wasn't convinced Lita could do that on her own. But what he didn't know was that that wasn't exactly what happened. Sure Edge did kind of force her to admit her feelings for him, but he never asked her to commence a relationship with him when she and Matt were just kind of happened and he gave her a chance to fix whatever was going on with Matt or to end it before they got too involved with one another, but she just couldn't do it.

She said nothing and that only confirmed his suspicions. "I knew it. So when are you going to cheat on him? I mean, it's only a matter of time, right? Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a slut, always a slut."

"Excuse me?" She was surprised by what he was saying and his change in attitude even though she shouldn't have been. He had said these things and much worse to her when he found out she cheated on him, but he apologized to her later and said he was out of line and didn't mean any of it and it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing. And yet, here he was repeating those words once again.

"You're such a slut and a whore," he was getting louder and louder and getting closer to her. He was practically in her face which, along with his volume, started to attract the attention of the employees as well as the patrons present at the time. "Are you planning on breaking his heart as well? Do you tell him you love him while you're sneaking around behind his back like you did to me? Do you tell him you love him while you're sleeping with someone else like you did to me?" He was about to say more but was stopped when someone pushed him away from the woman.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Randy, another employee at the cafe said after he made some space in between Matt and Lita.

"Oh, so you're sleeping with him too?" Matt asked a still silent Lita then turned his attention to Randy. "Is that how you keep your job?"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Randy said. "Leave right now or I will make you do that myself," he threatened and Matt knew the other man would go through with the threat so he decided he would leave.

Matt pushed Randy away from himself before he spoke to Lita once again."I hope you have a very miserable marriage and life."

"You know what?" Randy began say as he walked after Matt. "Don't even come back because you're not welcomed here anymore."

"Why would I want to continue coming to a place ran by a whore? Don't want to catch her STD's." And with that, Matt was gone.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked Lita after she witnessed what just went down.

Lita wasn't able to answer because Randy decided to ask the same question when he made his way back to her.

"Yea," she lied to the two as she wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. The other two knew she was lying, but neither said a word to her about it. "I have to answer the phone call now unless that person hung up on me. I mean, they have been waiting for a while now. And then I'm going to leave. It's almost four and I need to get home."

She walked away and went to the back to find out the person was actually still waiting for her. Her day didn't get any better after that because her little journey from the cafe to the apartment was pretty horrible.

* * *

"How are the new living arrangements?" Chris asked Edge later that day when he was at his former apartment picking up a few things he left behind.

Edge shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's only been like a day. But this morning was pretty weird. I even asked her how she slept."

Chris smirked before he responded. "You just wanted to know if she would feel more comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you. It's okay. Next time just straight up ask her that."

Edge rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You're such an assclown."

"That's my word."

"Yea. Well, guess what? I don't care."

This time it was Chris' turn to roll his eyes. "So when's the case manager coming?"

"In like an hour. She just called not long ago."

"And when's the wife coming? It's not like the chick can make sure you two are living together if she's not here."

"I know," Edge nodded."Vicky called me earlier saying that Lita was most likely going to be upset when she came home. She didn't tell me why, but she said she was just warning me."

"Stupid bitch!" The two men jumped when they heard the door open and slam abruptly. "Who the hell does he think he is that he can talk to me however the hell he wants?! That damn bastard!" She groaned as she threw her purse on the ground. "Ugh! I want to punch him in his stupid stupid face!"

"Red's in a mood," Chris stated the obvious while he got up from his seat on the couch. "So I'm going to leave now because she scares me when she gets like this. Good luck."

"Can I go with you?" Edge asked as he got up as well and the two men turned around to the sight of a soaking wet, limping, pissed off redhead. The two men glanced at one another before the taller of the two spoke up.

"What happened to you?"

"Where to begin?" Lita asked sarcastically. "Matt came to the cafe and was fine with me until he found out I married you. He asked me when I was going to cheat on you and called me a whore and a slut until Randy interfered and told him to get lost. I know I cheated on him, but that was over four years ago. He has a freaking girlfriend now! He needs to get the hell over it! I know this doesn't justify me being unfaithful, but we were going to break up soon anyways and he knows that."

_So that's why Vicky told me Li is pissed off and told me not to say anything to set her off_, Edge thought to himself. _Well, she's more than just pissed off._

"And you know what? He said I was sleeping with you while I was still with him. That never happened! He should be thanking me I never slept with you... except for that one time when we first got together, but he should be thanking me."

Edge tried not to laugh at her because he knew she would get even more angry. He knew she knew what she just said was stupid. Chris on the other hand, didn't care how she would react and started laughing. "He should be thanking you? Please tell me you didn't say that to him."

"Of course not! I'm not an idiot!" Lita exclaimed before she continued with her story. "And then the damn bus was taking forever so I decided to walk. I didn't know it was supposed to rain so I didn't take an umbrella with me and I didn't feel like getting one from one of the stores I walked by because that's how I already have more than enough umbrellas. I already knew I was going to soaked and that's fine. But I wasn't aware that a stupid car was going to speed over a muddy puddle causing me to get splashed by it!"

"Then I crossed the street and there was a pothole on the road which I wasn't paying attention to and walked right into it consequently twisting my ankle. It took me forever to walk here."

"And that's not all. That stupid bastard is harassing me now," she said as she showed the two men multiple messages on her phone Matt sent her the past couple of hours. "I don't even know how he got my number in the first place because I never gave it to him after I changed it last time. And like I said, he has a freaking girlfriend! Why the hell does he care if I'm married to you?!"

"Block his number," Chris suggested.

"Duh! I need a shower." She went to her room and got a fresh pair of clothing before the two heard the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Seriously, good luck. You're gonna need it. See ya later."

"Bye."

Forty minutes passed and Lita was finally out of the shower. Edge wisely decided not to say anything to her when he saw her because he knew any little thing could set her off when she was already mad.

There was a knock on the door and Lita decided she would answer it since she was already up and in the living room while Edge was in his room.

"Can I help you?" Lita asked annoyed when she saw a random blonde at the door.

"Hi," the other woman smiled. "Is this the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Copeland?"

Lita scrunched her nose in disgust. "No. Please refrain from calling me that. I did not change my last name and will never do that especially because this marriage is ending pretty soon."

"So you're Lita Dumas?" The redhead nodded and the blonde woman took that as a gesture to continue. "I'm Lilian Garcia. I spoke with your husband over the phone about an hour earlier. I'm your case manager."

"Okay. I'm going to need you to not call him my husband. You can just call him Edge and me Lita," she said as she moved away from the doorway and allowed the other woman in. She closed the door behind her and led the blonde woman to the living room and on the couch.

"Hi," Edge said as he joined the two in the living room and sat on the chair nearby. "I'm Edge."

"Hello," Lilian said smiling at him. "I'm Lilian Garcia. You can just call me Lilian."

"Okay great," Lita began to say before Edge had a chance to reply to the case manager. "You can leave now that you know we live together."

Edge shook his head at his wife but wasn't at all shocked by her behavior. He knew she was still pissed and annoyed by what happened earlier that day and she was letting it out on this poor woman.

"Okay wow. I was mean for no reason." Lita focused her attention to Lilian. "I'm sorry. I'm just... You don't want to hear it, but I shouldn't have said that. You're just doing your job."

Lilian nodded. "I understand. It's okay. I always get asked when I'm leaving. Some are more harsh and don't even apologize. So you're fine."

"You should feel special," Edge started to say, "because she doesn't apologize to anyone. This is like the first time I've heard her apologize."

"Shut up," Lita glared at him and it only made him laugh and her even more irritated than she already was.

"So since today is the first time I'm visiting you, this time will be spent just asking you two some questions and going over some things I'm pretty sure you already know, but I still have to. I know you two already answered some of these questions and I do have the answers, but I still have to ask." The two nodded so she continued. "How long have you two been married?"

"Two weeks," came Lita's answer.

"And you're already seeking for a divorce?"

"Yea," Edge nodded. "We wanted to get the marriage annulled because we were drunk and clearly not in the right mind when we got married, but apparently we aren't allowed to do that under New York law. Now we're just waiting for this six months to go by quickly so we can get this divorce process started."

"That was mean," Lita said when she looked at her husband. "You basically just said that you didn't want to be married to me. You can't wait to get a divorce."

"Um, you feel the same exact way."

"Yea, but the way you said it was kind of harsh."

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "You're crazy."

"So then what does that make you? I mean, you did marry me so you must be even more crazier than me to marry me."

"I was drunk. So clearly, I wasn't thinking."

She scowled at him and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up."

"Okay then," Lilian continued after she thought the two were done. "Why do you think your marriage isn't going to work?"

"We were together for almost three years before we broke up and we did break up for a reason so we're pretty sure it's not going to work out," Edge answered before Lita could.

"So why-"

Lita shook her head, interrupting Lilian before she could finish her question. "Nope. I'm pretty sure you don't need to know that."

"Okay," Lilian nodded. "I just wanted to know if it was something that could be fixed or close enough to it with counseling. Just keep in mind these are questions we ask every couple who seek a divorce." Lilian continued to ask multiple other questions about their relationship including if they had any kids and how they were able to stay friends after they broke up. It became a little awkward when the question about kids popped up just like the question why they broke up, but other than that, it wasn't that bad. Both Edge and Lita were relieved when that was over with.

"Alright, so I have to go over a few things I'm pretty sure you two already heard," the blonde woman began to say after she was done questioning the married couple. "You have to live together for the next six months. If you don't think you should stay married after these next few months, then you start the separation period before you can file for divorce. You are expected to treat this as you would if you did want to get married. That means no outside romantic relations with other people. Obviously I cannot tell you how to handle how you communicate with one another and how you handle conflict as well as other personal matters, but just keep in mind this marriage trial is to see if you really do want to end the marriage."

"We already know the answer to that," Edge said.

"Yea," Lita added. "We're just wasting our time with this."

"Okay," Lilian said as she got up from where she was sitting with the other two following suit, "but this is just how the law works sometimes. Since this was the first visit and it was just me getting to know more about you two and this case, I will see you in around two weeks to make sure you actually are living with one another and this wasn't planned because you two knew I was going to be here."

"Right. See you then."

"Bye." With that said, she left.

And then there were two.

"One day down, so many more to go. Wasn't that bad, right?" Lita asked breaking the silence between the two.

Edge shrugged. "It was just the first day. But I'm sure we'll be fine. Just two friends living together."

Not_ really. _Lita had to fight the urge from saying something like that out loud, surprisingly, she was able to do it. "Have you told your mom yet?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think this is something I should tell her on the phone."

"Don't want her to have a heart attack or something?"

"Basically. My mom isn't like yours."

"Meaning my mom actually loves you and yours hates me." Lita shook her head when she thought of her mom's reaction when she told her about her situation. "My mom was really happy to hear we were appointed six months marriage trial. She was begging me to try and make this work. She said I'm thirty so I should be married already anyways and she said my biological clock is ticking soon and she wants a bunch of..." She stopped herself when she thought she was getting into awkward territory. "She said I should be happy I got married to you and not someone random. She's really hoping this works out."

"That's totally different from how my mom is going to react."

"I know. Just make sure I'm not there when you tell her."

"Yea, about that. Guess who's coming this weekend?"

Lita groaned. "No. Please tell me you're just messing with me."

"I'm afraid not."

"Well then, it's the perfect time for me to visit my mom. I guess I'll be heading upstate this weekend."

"It won't be that bad."

Lita snorted. "Yea, I don't believe you. She's never actually straight out said anything to me, but she's always like indirectly saying stuff about me and tries to be slick about it. I'm pretty sure she won't be hiding her true feelings anymore."

"I'll talk to her."

She shook her head. "That's not going to do anything. And we're only going to be married for a few months so I don't really care if she likes me or not. She can hate me all she wants, but that doesn't mean I want to see her."

"She loves Trish and they didn't start off pretty great either. Maybe she's changed her op-"

"Nope," the redhead interrupted the blonde. "Her little problem with Trish in the beginning was nothing at all. You're right though. Maybe her opinion will change. But it won't be better, just worse because of how we got married. But it's okay because I don't really care. It's not like we're going to stay married and I'm going to have to deal with her."

Edge said nothing in return. He knew she was going to be dreading about his mom's visit the whole week. It's not like he blamed her. Even though his mom tried to hide how she felt about the redhead, she didn't do a pretty good job with it. He just hoped his mom wouldn't say anything harsh to Lita when she learned that he and Lita were married. But he had a pretty good hunch that was going to happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Next chapter we meet the monster-in-law,**** I mean mother-in-law. How do we think she is going to react to the marriage?**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly much to Lita's chagrin because that only meant one thing: monster-in-law wasn't far away. Lita was still sort of pissed off with her last meeting with Matt that she definitely wasn't looking forward to Edge's mother visiting.

Edge and Lita were already comfortable with one another so it wasn't that difficult and didn't take long for them to get over the initial awkwardness of living together. They came to terms that they were married. It wasn't like they had that mindset of being a married couple in the first place anyways. To them two, they were just two friends living together as roommates and nothing else even though they were legally married, but that part didn't really matter to them because they knew it was going to end in a matter of months. They were just going to try and make these next few months as peacefully and as smoothly as possible. Unfortunately for them, nothing that night was going to be peaceful or smooth and both of them knew it.

It was Friday night and Edge and Christian's mother, Karen, was visiting them for a week. It was the first day she was in New York for her visit. She was in her youngest sons house with both of her sons and daughter-in-law- the one she actually knew about. The four were having a good time just talking and catching up, but Edge had a feeling all that good time was going to change pretty soon.

"Are you two planning on making me a grandmother any time soon?" Karen randomly asked Christian and Trish who tried their best not to groan and roll their eyes. They were ready for this question because they already knew this question was coming, but that didn't mean they liked it.

"No," Christian answered before Trish could. "Don't worry, you'll get your grandchildren when the time is right."

"And when would that be?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Not right now. So stop pestering us." Trish muttered the last part under her breath which no one else seemed to hear.

"You two know you're my only hope for this." She then turned her attention to her older son when she continued. "No offense sweetie, but you're not in any sort of relationship right now so you don't count." That earned a chuckle from the other two in the room with them earning the attention of both Edge and Karen. The former of who was sending glares their way.

"Am I missing something?" Karen began to ask as she looked at the married couple confused. "Is something funny?"

"You tell her or I will," Trish said when she focused her attention to Edge. She knew this was the only way to get Karen off of her and Christian's back and since Edge was going to tell Karen the truth pretty soon, so why not now?

"Tell me what?" A still confused Karen asked, but she was ignored as Edge replied to Trish.

"She's not even here right now." Edge was about to say more until Christian decided to interrupt him.

"Who cares if she's not here. She should have been here half an hour ago."

"Who are you talking about?" Karen asked, but she was only ignored.

"Yea," Trish nodded in agreement. "I bet you she's not even going to show."

"Who is 'she'?" Karen asked once again with the same results.

"She said she'll be here so she'll be here. She wants to get this over with as soon as possible so trust me, she'll be here."

"Who will be here and what does she want to get over with?"

Both Trish and Christian rolled their eyes as Karen continued to be inadvertently ignored. "Why does she have to be here for you to tell mom in the first place? You're still going to get the same results no matter what. I actually think it's better if you tell mom without her being here. Seriously, I don't even think you two should tell mom together because you already know mom is going to freak out on her and she doesn't need that especially with what happened earlier this week with Matt."

Trish sighed. "He's right. It is better that she isn't here. And you need to grow up. You just turned thirty-four the other day and you're afraid of telling your mom that you're married. You-"

"What?!" To say Karen was confused by what slipped through Trish's mouth would be an understatement. "You're married?!" She asked Edge who couldn't believe Trish slipped up. Sure he was going to tell her soon, but that definitely wasn't the way he wanted his mom to find out.

"Sort of," Edge finally replied after he gained the courage to look at his mom who looked just as shocked and surprised as her tone of voice.

"What does that even mean? Either you're married or you're not."

"I am married, but we're getting a divorce soon. We were trying to get an annulment but that didn't work out. And now we're forced to live together and-" He probably would have continued with his rambling if Christian hadn't interrupted him.

"You might want to start from the beginning." That earned Christian a glare.

"Yes," Karen nodded in agreement. "Start from the beginning. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? Who did you get married to? How long have you been married for? Why are you ending the marriage? Why do you have to live together if you're getting a divorce?"

Edge looked back at his mother before he began to answer her questions. "I didn't tell you I was going to get married because I didn't know I was going to get married." He continued before Karen had a chance to question him what he meant by that. "Remember that trip we told you about to Vegas three weeks ago?" Karen nodded and then it hit her.

"You got married drunk?

"Um... yes," Edge reluctantly answered.

"So let me get this straight. You went to Las Vegas and drank a lot to the point that you married someone you don't even know or weren't even involved with? This is obviously why you're getting a divorce. You have been married for three weeks and you didn't tell me anything until now? Why is that?"

"You got almost everything right," Edge nervously replied. He was not liking at all where this conversation was going.

That's when the doorbell rang and Trish got up to answer the door. She had an inkling it was Lita. She could only imagine how uncomfortable this scene in the living room was going to get when Karen found out it was Lita who Edge married and the two women came face to face. She sensed World War III was going to occur in her living room.

"Almost? What did I get wrong?"

"I know her, she's not a stranger."

"And who is she? I would like to know who my son married."

As if on cue, Trish entered the living room with Lita in tow.

"Hi," Lita said nervously which gained attention of everyone in the room. Trish, who opted to sit next to her husband again, quickly filled her on in what was going on before she got there.

"I think we should leave," Trish whispered to Christian. "I think they need to talk about this themselves." She knew having Lita there when Edge told Karen the truth was a bad idea, but there was nothing that could be done about that now.

Karen said nothing as she observed everyone's face in the room. She saw both Edge and Lita looked tense and both Trish and Christian kept looking at one another looking a little anxious themselves.

"No," Karen shook her head when it all sat in to her as Trish and Christian left the room. She turned her attention to Edge before she said anything to him."Of all the people in this world and you marry her? Were you drugged as well?"

Edge was about to say something but was only interrupted by his wife who finally entered the room fully. "Excuse me? What do you mean 'Of all the people in the world and you marry her'? What's so wrong with me?"

"I don't think we have all night to go over that list," Karen answered.

"Mom, drop it. Please don't start right now," Edge plead with his mom, but she of course was paying no attention to him.

"Oh, so there's a list now? You never seemed to hate me of course that was only to my face, right? Are you finally going to tell me the truth of how you feel about me and what's wrong with me because I would love to hear it."

"Lita, I think-"

"No!" The redhead interrupted her husband while she still looked ahead at her mother-in-law. "Let her finally tell me what she thinks about me."

"You want the truth?" Karen asked her new unwanted daughter-in-law.

Lita had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and lost that battle. "I think that's what I just said."

"Okay," Karen began to say as she stood up and walked a little closer to Lita so now the two were basically face to face. "You want the truth so the truth is what you'll get." She paused for a brief moment before she continued. "You have a horrible tattoo," she said gesturing to the visible tattoo on the younger woman's shoulder. "What is that even supposed to be?" She didn't give Lita a chance to answer and continued. "You dress like a rebellious teenager when you're thirty."

"Okay so you have a problem with my appearance?" Lita interrupted Karen before she could get any further.

Karen let out a small humorless laugh. "I'm just starting with the small problems. You want me to go right at the big problems, I'll do that."

"Mom. Please stop. That's enough," Edge begged his mom to stop once again. "Li, let's just go home." Unfortunately for him, the two women didn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"You are a terrible human being. You are a horrible excuse of a lady. No lady has an revolting tattoo or any type of tattoo present on their body," she said bringing up the tattoo bit once again to which Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Let's not forget that ladies aren't unfaithful in a relationship. You can't trust people like that."

That last statement set Lita off as she interrupted Karen who still had a lot on her mind. "And how about we don't forget that your son was perfectly aware of the fact that I was in a relationship with someone else when we started our relationship."

Karen ignored Lita and continued. "You have no respect for others-"

Lita scoffed. "You expect me to respect you when you're attacking me? I should just stay quiet and let you say whatever you want without me standing up for myself?"

"Li, we should just go." Edge didn't even know why he tried because the two were definitely acting like they forgot he was there.

"There's a way for that and it can be done without being rude."

Lita snorted. "You can be rude to me all you want and I have to show you respect? My mom has taught me to be respectful to elders, but she also taught me not to let anyone think they can say whatever they want about you and it's okay for them to do that."

"This is me not being rude. You could say I was rude if I used the words I really want to use to describe you: whore, slut, harlot. Just the three of the many that come to mind when I think of you."

"Mom, stop. Lita is none of that. You don't even know her."

"You have a terrible attitude. You could never make my son happy. For that matter, you could never make anyone happy. You're just a headache. It's no surprise to me that he was drunk when he married you. He wouldn't do that if he was thinking clearly."

"And that is where you're wrong." Edge immediately knew where Lita was going with this and really hoped she wouldn't go there, but she wasn't one to back down and he knew it. "He proposed to me when we were still together and he wasn't drunk at that time or the two months we were engaged. So there was a point in time alcohol didn't influence him and he did want to marry me."

Karen shocked in gasp. She had no knowledge of their prior engagement at all. But she wasn't the only one.

"They were engaged? Did you know this?" Trish asked her husband who shook his head and was just as surprised at Lita's revelation like his mom and wife. Both were nearby even though they left the living room and could still hear everything that was being said.

"At least he came to his senses that getting married to you was a bad idea," Karen said after she got over the initial shock.

"So you don't like me because of my tattoo, the way I dress, and because I cheated on someone else with your son. None of those reasons are valid."

"You forgot the horrible attitude and the disrespect. And the cheating reason is valid. You probably did cheat on Edge but he just doesn't know it. Only God knows how much you have slept around."

"Mom! You can't talk to her that way. You don't know her at all. If you took time to know her, then I promise you that you wouldn't say anything you just said about her today."

"I doubt that," Karen said finally acknowledging Edge. "What surprises me is that she's not a mother with how many men she has probably been with." She then returned her attention to the redhead who was getting more and more angry by the second. "You would make a horrible mother. I would not wish that upon anyone. It's a good thing you lost your baby a while ago. I would not want you to be the mother of my grandchild."

"Mom!" Edge was so surprised just as much as Lita, whose eyes were now getting watery, was that his mom would say anything like that at all. "How could you say that?"

"You can't be sure that kid was even yours. There was probably a long list of potential fathers."

"Mom, stop it."

"I can't believe you hate me so much that you would bring that up," Lita said as she wiped at her face. She hated she was crying and she hated Karen was the reason for it. Karen was probably relishing in the fact that she made Lita cry. "You don't know what I went through but you should know enough to know you should not say something like that to someone. You're happy I lost my baby? You're happy I lost your grandchild? I cannot believe you would say that."

Karen finally realized the last thing she said to Lita was a terrible thing to say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I crossed the line right then and I do apologize for that, but I do not apologize for everything else I said."

"I don't care about anything else you said! I don't care if you didn't mean to say what you did about my miscarriage because you said it anyways and that apology changes nothing! I would say it was nice seeing you, but I'm not going to lie." With that said, she left and it wasn't long until those in the house heard a loud slamming of the door. Trish went after her so she could talk to her and see how she was.

Edge was beyond pissed by what his mom just said. "I cannot believe you would say any of that to her. Forget everything you said to her before you brought up the baby. I don't understand how you can say you were happy she had a miscarriage. I don't understand how someone can say that to anyone at all, but that was my kid too, not just hers. That was your grandchild."

He paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath before he continued again. "You said she could never make anyone happy. Guess what? I was happy with her. Yes, we broke up but I was still happy with her. She is hotheaded, stubborn, a little crazy, but there are many more things that are great about her. She's a nice and a sweet person if you're nice to her. She doesn't let people walk all over her and just stay silent when they're saying something about them. She's not a horrible person at all. She made one mistake years ago which I had a part to play in. I don't know why Matt is still saying crap to her so I really don't know why you always have to bring that up."

"I know you're my mom and I love you, so I'm just going to leave before I say anything else especially something I regret. But I will say this, you shouldn't have talked to Li the way you did. She didn't deserve any of that. She never did anything to you. She never did anything to me either. Okay, we had our problems, but that was our problems. Mine and hers. You shouldn't worry about that. She didn't deserve how you talked to her."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." With that said, he left. Karen started to regret the whole miscarriage thing, but she still stood by what she thought of the redhead. She didn't like her and she knew she never would.

Edge wasn't surprised when he didn't see Lita at the apartment when he arrived there. He knew she was pissed off and upset so she was probably cooling off somewhere. She usually went boxing when she was wanted to blow off some steam, but for some reason he doubted that's where she was.

Edge tried calling Lita, but she wasn't answering his calls. First the phone rang for a while and went straight to voice mail. He called Trish to ask her if she knew where Lita was since he knew the blonde woman went after her when the redhead left. Trish said she didn't know where Lita went, that they just walked and talked and Lita took a cab somewhere afterwards. She tried calling her too, but Lita ignored her calls as well. He just hoped she was okay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Made monster-in-law much more mean than I originally planned.**


	9. Chapter 9

A few more hours passed by and there was still no sign of Lita. Edge kept calling her again, but she still didn't answer. He even drove around for a while looking around for her but he saw no signs of her. He was starting to get worried because it was past midnight and she had been missing for at least five hours. He had no clue where she could be. He called both Victoria and Chris to ask if she was with them, but they too said they didn't know where she was. Both Chris and Victoria called her as well, but they got the same exact results as Edge. He just hoped she wasn't hurt or in trouble wherever she was.

Edge just hung up the phone after what felt like the billionth time the past few hours. It wasn't long until his phone started to ring. He sighed in relief when he saw Lita's name flash up on his phone.

"Where are you?" He tried to ask as calmly as possible. He began to get tense once again when the voice on the other end didn't belong to Lita.

"Is this Lita's husband?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes," Edge replied. Once again trying to respond as calm as possible. "Who are you and why are you calling me from Lita's phone?"

"I'm a bartender at the Cheap Trick-"

"That sleazy bar on Howard?" Edge asked interrupting the bar tender.

"Yea," the bartender responded before he continued. "Your wife is here and she is pretty intoxicated. I was going to call a cab for her, but she doesn't remember where she lives. She asked me to call her husband and find out the address."

"I said my no good asshole idiotic of a husband," Edge heard Lita say in the background.

"She said you kept calling her over and over again so I just tried the last missed call which was yours," the bartender continued after Lita's little interruption. "So if you could either give me your address so I can tell the taxi driver or pick her up yourself."

"Okay. I'm coming. It'll probably take me twenty minutes." Edge thought of something to say before either of them could hang up. "Please don't give her any more alcohol."

"Already cut her off."

"I'll see you soon." Edge shook his head at the thought of Lita being in Cheap Trick. He wondered why she was there. She knew it was a pretty sleazy bar even if she had never been there before. The name just gave it all away.

Edge arrived to the Cheap Trick half an hour later. It wasn't that big of a bar so it wasn't hard for him to find his wife. She was sitting at a bar stool giggling all by herself. _Yea, she's definitely drunk,_ Edge thought as he walked over to her. Lita stopped giggling and immediately scowled when she saw her husband.

"Why are you here?" She asked with her words slurring.

"I'm here to take you home," Edge began to answer her question. "So let's go home."

"No!" Lita exclaimed with the glare still present on her face. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Edge had no chance to reply when the bartender spoke up from behind the two. "I'm the one who called. I think you should get her out of here soon. That guy over there," he subtly gestured to the burly looking man standing across the room eyeing at Lita, "is waiting for her to leave so he could make a move on her. He already came over to her and tried hitting on her so she would go with him, but she shot him down. That was funny to watch. He's always looking for a victim every night. Anyways, you might want to leave."

"Thanks." With that said, the bartender left and Edge returned his attention to Lita. "Let's go."

"No!" Lita declined once again. "I told you I'm not going anywhere with you! I hate you!"

Edge rolled his eyes and did the only thing he could think of to get her to go home with him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off, but not without protest and many suspicious looks from those around.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Lita yelled at him as she began to pound her fists against his back.

"Stop moving. You could fall."

"Then put me down!" Lita ignored him and continued her struggle.

"We're almost there. Would be a shame if I dropped you outside on the cement. Calm down."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Edge ignored her as he continued to walk towards his car and she continued to yell at him with stronger choice words. He sat her in the car when they got there and she was still trying to challenge him to no avail. He was thankful he was drunk because that hindered her from trying to get out of the car when he made his way to the drivers seat. Surprisingly enough, Lita didn't say anything for the first few minutes of the drive... until now that is.

"I hate you," Lita said after a couple of minutes. "You're a bitch just like your mom! It's true, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree! I mean, you did accuse me of having an abortion." Edge cringed when those words left her mouth. He had to agree with her there, he definitely was a bitch at that moment. That was definitely one of the top things he regretted the most. "She probably put those thoughts in your head! Who is she to say anything at all about me?! She's such a evil psychotic bitch!"

Edge didn't appreciate Lita calling his mom a bitch, but he said nothing, opting to continue driving in silence as Lita continued her tirade about his mother. He knew she was drunk and pissed off so he wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't insensitive. Maybe he would just talk to her tomorrow and apologize for what his mom said even thought he knew she wasn't going to accept his apology for many reasons. Lita stopped her rant a few minutes later. It wasn't too long until he heard her snoring and saw her passed out in the back seat of the car. He didn't bother waking her up when they arrived home, instead carrying her once again. He felt really horrible about everything his mom said to Lita, but there was nothing he could to change what was said now.

* * *

_*Flashback- August 2011*_

_Two months passed by since Lita's miscarriage and one month since Edge found out the truth only after he accused her of having an abortion. He still accused her of ending the pregnancy willingly even when she told him she had a miscarriage. He had a tough time believing her because he didn't understand how she couldn't tell him about the pregnancy. She was over three months pregnant when she lost the baby, so he couldn't believe she would keep that from him that long. He even asked her once if she was pregnant when he saw changes in her behavior around that time which resembled pregnancy signs and she just laughed it off and said no when that could have been the perfect time for her to tell him._

_He only found out about the baby when he was looking for something in her room and came across a picture of a sonogram. It wasn't like he was snooping around because she was in the living room with the rest of their friends and he told her he was going in her room to look for something he forgot there some days ago before he forgot all about it again. He saw the date and weeks of the pregnancy on the picture and figured out she had to be almost five months pregnant. That confused him for many reasons including the fact that she wasn't showing at all. Instead, she was lost a lot of weight lately and was the skinniest he ever seen her in all the years he knew her._

_There was only thing he could come up in his mind which explained why she seemingly wasn't pregnant anymore: she had an abortion. He wasn't thinking of anything else and accused her of having an abortion in front of the other four. She tried to explain herself, but he wasn't having any of it. They got into a huge fight that ended with her in tears and telling him she never wanted to see him again. That's when he believed her and saw the truth in her eyes. He felt like shit for what he said to her. He tried to apologize and fix his huge mistake, but she avoided him like the plague for the next few days._

_She finally broke down and gave into him two weeks later. That was when the miscarriage finally hit her and it hit her hard. She tried to be strong so no one- other than Trish who already knew- would catch up on what happened with her, but she couldn't do it anymore after Edge found out everything and his accusations that followed. She became an emotional wreck and he stayed at her and Victoria's apartment everyday after he begged for her forgiveness._

_The only time he left her was when he had to be at work. She was in a desperate state. She was almost always sleeping and when she wasn't sleeping, she was crying. She would hardly talk to anyone. The only person she actually wanted to be around and talked to was Edge which surprised him because of what he said to her a few days earlier. But he was also glad she wasn't pushing her away. He didn't think she needed to be going through this alone like she had the past month or so._

_Edge woke up in the middle of the night when he heard Lita screaming. She was getting hysterical as she was screaming, crying, and shaking while sitting up with her knees against her chest._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" He instantly regretted calling her 'baby' and winced once those words left his word. Her screaming had ceased, but her sobs had grown louder._

_"Baby," she said through sobs. "I want my baby."_

_He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her._

_"I want my baby," she repeated once again. "Why do my dreams keep mocking me?" He knew it had to be another nightmare since she did wake up screaming and crying and she had these type of dreams the last few days._

_"This time we had a boy," she began to tell him about the dream when she calmed down a bit from the crying. "The doctor handed me the baby but before I could him, everything became dark and it was only me and the baby. He went out of my reach and kept getting further and further away when I tried to hold him." She paused for a moment and started crying all over again._

_"You don't have to tell me," he said as he pulled her even closer against him._

_She ignored him and continued after she pulled a part from him a little bit but enough so that she was looking at him. "I kept trying to get a hold of him, running after him and he began to crying a lot and said 'mama' over and over again. And then there were sounds of laughter all around us with all these random faces showing up." She shook her head and rested her head on his chest once again. "I stopped going after him. It ended the same like the other dreams. I was in so much pain and he fell. I don't know where he fell, but he just kept falling."_

_Lita looked back up with him, tears welling up his eyes as well. "I want my baby. Please get my baby and give him to me. I want him."_

_She began to cry much more once again and Edge held her even closer to himself as he silently cried. He was upset about the situation as well even though he knew nothing about the baby until he found out there wasn't one anymore. A part of him felt it was too late for him to form any real type of connection with the baby, but for him, it was still there. Just the thought that he could have been a father in a matter of months set him off, but he always tried to be strong in front of his girlfriend just for her._

_"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "I wish I could. I would do anything for you. I love you. I'm so sorry."_

_Lita said nothing as she continued to cry and eventually fell asleep again. Edge felt helpless, not knowing what he could possibly do to help her feel better and get out of her current state. He knew it would take time. He understood she was upset and he thought it was good she wasn't bottling in her emotions anymore, but he hoped she would feel better soon. He hadn't seen her properly smile or laugh in a while and didn't like seeing her crying all the time. It broke his heart to see her this way. He felt guilty he wasn't with her from the beginning of this all and all the things he said to her during their fight. He just hoped things would get better for her and she wouldn't get even more emotionally wrecked._

_*End*_

* * *

Lita woke up the next day with a huge headache and regretted her actions of last night once they came flooding back to her. And then cruel reality hit when she remembered why she went out drinking in the first place. She just wanted to forget everything Karen said about and to her, but it wasn't easy to forget the last thing like everything else. She could care less that Karen had a problem with her appearance and called her a whore, but everything she said about the miscarriage was something she could never forget. The miscarriage messed her up for a couple of months and she couldn't believe someone, especially a woman, could say something like that to her or another woman.

She groaned when she heard a knock on the door and it didn't take much long until Edge entered. "Don't knock again."

"Here," Edge said as he handed her a glass of water and ibuprofen. "This should help with the hangover."

"Thanks," she said before taking the items from his hand and swallowing the pills. "Look, I want to apologize for what I said to you last night. I don't remember everything but it's vaguely coming back to me. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop," Edge said interrupting her before she could get any further. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You were pissed off, I get it. I however, want to apologize for what my mom said. I'm sorry-"

This time Lita interrupted him. "You're not the one who said anything, you shouldn't apologize for her. You did nothing wrong."

"I know," Edge nodded. "But she shouldn't have said anything. She shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"She shouldn't have had, but she did. Apologies make no difference in this case whatsoever to me. I know she tried last night, but I don't care because this is not... I just... I can't. That's not something you can say to someone and then think they'll forgive you by just apologizing."

"I understand, but still, I'm sorry she said anything to you."

It was quiet for a while until Lita spoke up again when she noticed the time and hopped out of bed. "Oh my God! It's eleven. I have to get to the cafe. Today is karaoke night! There's so much that needs to be done."

"Okay before you freak out any more, you should know that I called Vicki for you already and she said she'll take care of it and you can just get down there when you're ready."

Lita sighed. "Thanks, but she shouldn't have to do that. She's always covering for me." She was about to take her clothes out for the day and he was about to leave her room, but then she stopped him. "Wait," she said turning around to face him. "I don't want to stop your mom from coming here to see you so don't feel like you should do that as well. I can ignore her as long as she says nothing to me. I know what you said to your mom, Trish told me."

"Wait, when did you talk to Trish?" He asked interrupting before she could get any further.

"She called me right after you called her. I didn't tell her where I was and I told her not to tel you that I answered her call. But anyways, she told me what Christian told her what you said to your mom and I don't want you to let whatever is going on with me and her to get in the way of your relationship with your mom. I don't like her, but that doesn't matter. She's your mom._ T_hank you for standing up for me, but don't let this ruin your relationship with her."

"Don't mention it. You're one of my closest friends and I love you no matter what happened and does happen with our relationship. I'm always going to stand up for you like I would for any of the others."

She sent a smile his way. "Thanks."

Edge left the room when he heard a knock on the door while Lita went back to taking her clothes out for the day so she could get ready for work.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Edge asked when he saw his mother on the other side of the door. "It's not that I'm unhappy to see you or something, but I don't think you should be here right now. Lita is still here and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you right now."

"I know. I just want to apologize to her."

"That's not going to make a difference to her. You were harsh to her for no reason."

"I understand, but I would like to talk to her."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

Karen was about to say something, but that's when Lita left her room and came into view.

"So when did you tell Vicki I was going to-" The redhead stopped herself when she saw Edge's mother standing near the door right next to him. "Hi," was all Lita said to Karen before she began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hi. Can I please talk to you for a minute?" Karen asked Lita before she could get into the bathroom.

"I really don't feel like arguing with you right now," Lita said not turning around to face the other woman. "I have to get to work soon, so I don't really have time."

"Please, it's just going to take a minute."

Lita thought about it for a while before deciding there was nothing worst that Karen could say to her again. "Okay. What is it?" Lita asked finally turning around to face the blonde woman.

"I want to apologize. I'm really sorry for what I said to you last night. I was out of line. I know an apology changes nothing, but I shouldn't have said what I did. As another woman and a mother, I don't know how I could possibly say I was happy... I didn't mean it and I'm sorry. I'm very truly and deeply sorry."

Lita could tell by the look on Karen's face that she was indeed sorry for what she said, but that still made no difference to her whatsoever.

"You're right, an apology changes nothing. I can tell by the look on your face that you actually didn't mean to say any of that and you do regret it, but you shouldn't have said it in the first place. I have to get to work soon so I have to get ready. Bye." Lita disappeared into the bathroom soon after that.

"I should get going now. Christian is waiting downstairs for me. I asked him if he could bring me by when he had to run an errand and he's downstairs now."

"Okay. I'll come by later."

Karen smiled at him. "Alright sweetie. Bye." With that said, she left.

Edge was relieved there was no arguing while she was here and his mom actually wanted to right her wrong which was much easier said than done. He just hoped his mom and Lita wouldn't have another conflict with one another while she was here for the rest of the week. Knowing Lita, he knew she would try her best to avoid his mom at all cost which he thought was the best solution for now. Edge hoped the two would try to get to know one another and that way his mom wouldn't be so harsh to Lita and what she thought about her, but he didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Yea, I wasn't expecting Edge's mom to be that mean either, but it just happened. That whole bringing up the miscarriage was definitely last minute and I wasn't sure I wanted to make her that horrible. And no, Edge and Christian are not adopted.**


End file.
